I'm Inlove With an Angel!
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: John loves Stacy and Stacy loves John. But the heavens doesn't seem to think they're meant for each other. Because John goes far, far away before he could confess to her. Now Stacy has Randy, and John has his angel, Ashley?
1. Secret Feelings

_Hei guys! i'm back with a new fic! i know i just took a break for like five days? remember about the fic that i said that i was working on, slowly but surely? well, here it is... i hope you like this one coz i really enjoyed writing this one! and don't forget to review! it's good for inspiration! hehehe. whoa! i'm rambling already just go on and have fun reading! love y'all! _

**Chapter 1: Secret Feelings**

"Stace, are you busy this afternoon?" John Cena asked over his cellular phone.

"No, why?" Stacy asked in return.

"Meet me by the fountain at 2:30." John said. He was feeling a bit nervous with what he was about to do that afternoon.

"John are you okay?" Stacy asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I just need to tell you something." John reasoned.

"Why don't you just tell me right now." Stacy said, she was feeling butterflies on her stomach the whole time.

"Just wait for this afternoon." John answered patiently. "So 2:30 okay?" John asked again.

"Okay, I'll be there." Stacy said.

"Cool. Take care of yourself okay." John said carefully.

"Don't worry, I will. Take care too." Stacy said, she felt herself blushing to the highest point while saying this.

"See you." The both said simultaneously.

"You are so a couple!" Trish teased her the moment Stacy hung up on John. Trish is Stacy's closest girl friend. They were just going out that moment to go to the bookstore to buy some things.

"What are you saying?" Stacy asked in her most unconvincing innocent tone. "John's like my best friend." Stacy said defensively when Trish wouldn't stop from throwing her malicious stares.

"Oh yeah and that would make me your?" Trish asked sarcastically.

"Oh Trish! You're my best friend too! But John's also my best friend. We've known each other basically our whole lives." Stacy said trying her best to stop herself from blushing more.

"That's what I'm saying." Trish started saying as they walked toward the school's parking area. "You've known each other for a long time. And I mean really, really long time that it's impossible you don't feel anything special for each other." Trish said.

"He's just a brother to me and I'm a sister to him." Stacy said with a hint of sadness on her voice.

"See, I'm right. You do have something for him." Trish said and nudged her.

"Alright, alright. I admit! I like John!" Stacy said suddenly and she was quite surprise by her own daring. "But I don't think he'll ever see me as more than his best friend." She said sadly.

"Hey, who knows?" Trish tried to assure her. "So what did he say?" Trish asked about the call.

"Oh! He said he wants me to meet him on the fountain later. What has gotten to him?" Stacy wondered out lout.

"Well, you better go there and find out." Trish said.

"Yeah, later, 2:30." Stacy said.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I'm just curious on what's going to happen." Trish answered and the two of them got inside Stacy's car and drove off to the nearest bookstore to buy some new books.

They were listening to Stick Around by Azure and Trish tapped her fingers to the beat.

"I so love this song!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too. It's so sweet." Stacy agreed.

_How many times do I daydream_

_About making love to you_

_I'll take you to a special place_

_Where it's only me and you_

_I'll put away all your troubles_

_On the other side of the world_

_And wrap my arms around you, hon_

_And tell you you're my girl_

_(So let's go sail away in the night)_

_And we'll go far away from here_

_(To a place where our love is right)_

_Can I take you to my world?_

"I mean come on, where would you find a guy like that?" Trish said dreamily referring to the guy in the song. "Where he'd wrap me in his arms and tell m I'm _his_ girl." Trish started to daydream about her prince charming.

"Yeah like Jeff is gonna do that to you. He'll just puke when he hears you say that!" Stacy laughed out loud. Jeff Hardy is Trish's boy friend and one of the people that Stacy thinks that doesn't have an inch of romantic sense in them.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Stace!" Trish pouted.

"Sorry Trish. I was just kidding. Don't worry, someday, Jeff is gonna hit his head on a brick wall and realize that he needs an adjustment in the romantic department." Stacy said in mock sympathy.

"You're just so mean." Trish just said but laughed along with her best friend. No matter how Stacy gets so mean at times, they still are good friends.

"We're here." Stacy said and turned the car engine off and got off the car. The two of them entered the building in front of them and scanned the book section first. Trish picked up a book and handed it to Stacy.

"Hey Stace, I think you are going to need this." Trish said and giggled. Stacy read the title, _What to do When You're Falling for Your Best Friend._

"Very funny Trish!" Stacy said and playfully slapped Trish's arm.

"Honestly you should watch _My Bestfriend's Wedding._" Trish told her.

After fooling around with the books, the two of them decided to pick the book that interests them.

"Alright John. Take a deep breath." John told himself. If anybody was gonna see him, they're gonna think he's gone loco. He was nervous as hell on what he was going to do later that afternoon. He was standing at a corner of the record store.

"You sure about this John?" Randy Orton one of his friends from the WWE asked him as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a long time now and I think I'm gonna go crazy if I don't do this." John replied without looking at Randy.

"Okay." Randy just said.

"Hey are you alright?" John asked while laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I am." Randy answered and put on a fake smile.

"So are you done?" John asked Randy, pointing at the number of CDs he has in hand.

"Yeah, I'll just pay for this and we'll go." Randy said. After a few minutes, the two of them left the store and since it was nearing 2:30, Randy offered that he's going to drive John to his meeting place with Stacy.

"Thanks Randy. You're a great friend." John said and patted his shoulder. Randy just nodded. Whatever John would think if he finds out that he likes Stacy maybe even a lot more than John. He just shook his head and let himself drown on his thoughts. He was in deep thought that he lost concentration on his driving and he finally snapped back to reality when John yelled at him.

"Man, watch out! You wanna kill us both?" John asked with a hint of anger on his voice while holding the steering wheel with Randy.

"You almost crash us to that ten-wheeler!" John said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." Randy apologized.

"Urgh! The CDs all over the floor." Randy groaned when he saw his newly bought CDs scattered on his feet.

"I'll get them." John said and started to pick up the CDs.

"Hey there's one behind your foot. I can't reach it." John informed Randy.

"Okay, I'll get it." Randy looked closely on the road to check that there was no other mode of transport in sight. When he saw that the street was clear he ducked down to retrieve the CD. Then suddenly out of nowhere…

"Randy watch out!" John screamed. But it was too late for Randy to swerve the other way to avoid the speeding truck in front of them. The last thing Randy remembered was John's bloody face and then everything else turned black as he passed out.

_a/n: couldn't help putting that song in here, i really love it! stick around by azure.a bit of an oldie butit rox! and oh yeah, i don't own it (it's a disclaimer) r&r okay! thanks a bunch! till next chap guys!_


	2. The Beginning of An End?

Chapter 2: The Beginning of an End? 

"John, where are you?" Stacy whispered. She was sitting on one of the bleachers on the field. She's been waiting for John just he had asked her to that morning. It was already 2:45 and John said that they were gonna meet at 2:30. She was getting more worried by the second. It isn't like John to be late, he's always on time. She felt her mobile phone on her pocket and battled with herself if she was going to call him. But before she could decide, her phone vibrated indicating that someone was calling. She quickly fished her phone out of her pocket and was glad when she saw John's name on her phone.

"Hello John? Where are you? I've been waiting here for ages!" Stacy cried but she was surprised when she heard another voice from the other end of the line.

"Um, uh, Miss Stacy I'm afraid that Mr. John Cena cannot meet you right now." The voice said.

"Huh? Who is this?" Stacy asked, a sudden rush of nerves came over her.

"This is Todd Grisham from the local hospital. Mr. Cena met an accident. Along with a guy named Randy Orton." The guy who introduced himself as Todd Grisham said to her.

"What? No way! I mean how, when? Where?" Stacy asked hysterically. This isn't real, Stacy thought.

"Miss Stacy I would like to ask you to calm down." Todd said and told her where John and Randy were taken. Stacy quickly hung up and jumped to her car and drove a neck breaking speed towards the hospital.

"John Cena… John… Cena…" Stacy panted on the nurse on the information counter.

"John Cena?" Hmm… He's in the ICU miss." The nurse informed her and Stacy quickly went to look for the ICU John was in. Stacy felt like crying.

"What had happened?" she kept asking herself.

"Please let John be okay. I need him! I love him!" she whispered to herself over and over again. "Damn!" she cursed when she still couldn't find the room.

After moments of looking, Stacy finally found the room. She sighed gratefully and summoned all her courage to hold the doorknob.

"Don't worry John I'm here." She said when she saw his limp body lying on a hospital bed through the glass window on the door, but before she could open the door a doctor stopped her.

"I'm sorry Miss but you are not allowed to enter this room." The doctor said.

"What? But why? He needs me!" Stacy shouted.

"Please keep your voice down Miss. We're in a hospital." The doctor said.

"What happened to him?" Stacy asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't want to sound negative and all Miss, but Mr. Cena only has a fifty-fifty chance of surviving. We can only hope for a miracle to happen."

"Please tell me what happened to him." Stacy pleaded. But instead of answering the doctor took her by the elbow and guided her to another room. The doctor opened the door for her and she slowly entered. She saw Randy Orton lying there. He was a mess but at least he was conscious.

"Stacy?" Randy asked confusedly. Stacy couldn't understand what she was feeling. She was feeling angry for an unknown reason and she felt pity for Randy in his current state.

"Stacy…" Randy called out her name once again.

"What happened?" Stacy asked, her voice blank from any emotions.

"Stacy I… I…" Randy started but a nurse burst inside the room.

"Dr. Austin! The patient in the ICU is--- Just please come to the ICU Doc!" The nurse said and left the room. Dr. Steve Austin quickly left and followed the nurse. (_a/n: hah! Dr. Steve Austin! i kinda remember the time he pretended to be a doctor while Mr. Macmahon wa sin the hospital! who'd forget that?)_

"John!" Stacy exclaimed and ran out of the room after the doctor. She saw nurses running in and out of the ICU. Stacy felt like a bomb was about to blow right in front of her with all the nervousness she was feeling. Then suddenly Dr. Austin came out.

"Miss, I think Mr. Cena wants to see you." He said sadly. Stacy didn't need anymore second telling she quickly went inside and saw John. She felt tears fall down her face.

"This can't be John." She thought. This person on the bed is lying helplessly. She had always seen John full of life and energy. But then Stacy saw him smile faintly. It was enough for Stacy to hasten her pace and sat beside the hospital bed and took his hand.

"John I'm here." She said softly and brought his hand to her heart.

"Stacy…" John said in a very faint voice.

"Shhh…" Stacy hushed him. "Don't talk…" Stacy said feeling that it would only make John feel more pain if he talks.

"No… I need to tell you something." John continued. Stacy was crying more, she couldn't afford to see John suffering this way.

"John…"

"I know I'm not going to make it…" John told her, he could tell that his end is near.

"No John talk like that!" Stacy said and kissed his hand.

"Listen to me Stace… Look at me." John said softly and Stacy raised her head from the bed. "You mean the world to me… I care for you and I… I love---" but John wasn't able to finish what he was about to confess to Stacy because that very moment, he had gone. Gone away forever.

"No! No… John no! John don't leave me!" Stacy cried over and over again.

John turned around to see what was the crying all about. Then he saw his body lying lifeless on the hospital bed with Stacy by his side crying uncontrollably.

"What the?" John asked in surprise. "Am I?" he couldn't dare say the D word out loud!

"Yeah, you're right. You're dead." A voice said from behind him. John recognized the voice belonged to a woman. John was getting more afraid by the moment so he slowly turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Hi! I'm Ashley. I'm you're guardian angel." The lady said sweetly to him as she glided effortlessly towards him and offered a hand. John thought the best he could do was faint but he realized dead people no longer faint, right? Or do they?

_a/n: hei y'all people! hehehe. how was it? how was it? i'm dying to know what you think! so don't forget to r&r! yeah i know this chap is a bit sad but well, have to do it. but i'm pretty sure you're gonna enjoy the next chap! so i hope you won't miss it! till then! hope to hear from you!_

_yanzell_


	3. In the Presence of an Angel

**Chapter 3: In the Presence of an Angel**

"Aaah!" John screamed like a girl and backed away and almost stumbled down when he realized that he was floating!

"Oh my God! Did I scare you?" Ashley asked worriedly as she offered John a hand to stand straight up.

"Don't you come near me!" John screamed and floated away from Ashley. "Oh my God I'm floating!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Well yeah since your earthly body is no longer with you to pull down your weight to the ground, yes you are floating." Ashley told him and tried to come near him.

"No, you stay just where you are! I'm just wearing this hospital gown!" John said and tried to ward her off by shaking his hands frantically in front of him.

"What hospital gown?" Ashley asked, she was smiling and continued towards John and when John looked at himself he was wearing white polo and white pants.

"I didn't thought this would be your reaction when you see me. I always imagined that you'd take this lightly." Ashley told him wonderingly.

"Lightly! Are you insane? You're telling me that I'm dead and you expect me to take this lightly?" John cried out loud and floated towards Stacy.

"Stacy!" he called out to her and tried to put his hands on her shoulders to shake her but his hand just went through her! "No! No way! Stace!" John cried again and tried to touch her one more time but he failed miserably. He floated towards the other side of the bed to study his dead body.

"She can't hear you or see you or feel you." Ashley told him and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. John gasped in surprise when he felt her hand.

"But… But you were able to touch me…" John said questioningly.

"Well, we're the same now. We're just souls." Ashley told him patiently and John hung his head low. "Sort of." Ashley added as an afterthought as she thought of herself.

"Wait!" John suddenly said when he remembered something.

"What?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Was I able to tell her?" he asked Ashley.

"Tell her what?" Ashley asked again.

"Tell her I love her." John answered and floated back towards Stacy. He looked at her crying face closely and tried to wipe away her tears but stopped before he could reach her because he realized that he could no longer do that. Now he could only wish he could wipe away her tears. He was now down to wishing. John turned his head towards Ashley for an answer but Ashley just looked at her feet and shook her head.

"Damn!" John cursed out loud.

"Now Mister, you are not allowed to curse especially in the presence of an angel!" Ashley said in a would-be stern voice.

"John, you can't go! You can't go!" Stacy cried as she shook his lifeless body hoping it would bring John back to life.

"Stacy…" John called out her name in a hoarse voice. Then suddenly the door of the room opened and in came Randy in a wheelchair. A nurse was wheeling him forward.

"Why that! That Orton!" John exclaimed and tried to lunge himself to the newcomer but just like earlier, he went through him.

"Don't even try to blame Randy for this." Ashley warned him.

"Why not?" John asked angrily. "For all we know he's the reason why I'm… I'm dead!" John said and broke down.

"It was His plan… not Randy's." Ashley explained.

"I'm sorry Stace…" Randy said. He was struggling for words but he couldn't find anything else to say.

"Don't be Randy." Stacy said and wiped her tears away with one hand. She didn't let go of John's hand and tried to put a brave smile on her face. "It's not like it's your fault that the car crashed." Stacy said and held John's hand tighter.

"I… I'm sorry Stace. It's my fault. It's my fault the car crashed." Randy confessed as he remembered what had happened to cause their car to crash.

"No!" Stacy said.

"If… if I were more careful then we wouldn't have crashed and John… John wouldn't be… dead." Randy said and lowered his gaze to his knees.

"How could you! How could you do this to him! How could you do this to us!" Stacy walked towards Randy and slapped him in the face and started hitting him in the chest. She couldn't care less if he was hurting. John floated towards his friend and the woman he loves. If only he could hold her so he could stop her from hitting Randy. It had sink into him that Randy didn't planned this and he didn't want this to happen just like him.

"Stace stop it." John tried to embrace her and whispered to her ear.

"You know that's useless." Ashley said to him but was mildly surprised when Stacy stopped hitting Randy and went back to the chair and cried silently.

"How could you do this to him?" Stacy repeated between sobs. "How could you do this to me?" Stacy asked desperately. Randy raised his head to look at Stacy. John jerked his head towards Stacy's direction.

"I just lost someone so close to me! I just lost the one I cared much for! I just lost the man I love!" Stacy exclaimed at Randy. Randy could only gape at her. John could feel his heart stop beating.

"Stace?" John muttered her name.

"I love him! I love him and I didn't get to tell him that!" Stacy cried.

"She loves you?" Ashley said from beside him that John almost shot upward when he heard her voice. He almost forgot that Ashley was there.

"She loves me." John said in voice with a mixture of sadness and happiness. Then he tried to approach his body but it was as if a barrier was between him and his body that he crashed in midair.

"Hey! What's happening?" John asked Ashley.

"You can't go back to your body if that's what you're thinking." Ashley told him.

"Can't I just possess my body for a while?" John pleaded with sad eyes. Ashley felt her heart could melt at his gaze but she knows there's nothing she can do.

"No you can't." Ashley just said.

"John come on! Wake up!" Stacy cried again. Randy wheeled himself towards Stacy and tried his best to comfort Stacy.

"Stace, calm down. It's going to be alright." Randy said. And Stacy feeling so defeated, just let Randy comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey what happened to I love you John!" John asked when he felt a spark of jealousy seeing Stacy and Randy.

"He's just comforting her." Ashley told him.

"But… but…" John stammered.

"John, you couldn't interfere with them. And it doesn't matter anymore if Stacy loves you or not. You can't do anything now. You're dead and she's well, she's alive." Ashley said to him and took his hand. John saw that Ashley was glittering but not because she was covered in silver dust, she just sort of glows and glitters on her own.

"You… you glitter." He said dumbly. "Glitter beautifully." John added and he could swear he saw Ashley blushing.

"Well thank you… but John, you can't stay here anymore. That's why I'm here, I'm here to pick you up." Ashley said.

"Couldn't I just stay… here…" he asked slowly and Ashley just shook her head.

"You can no longer stay in this world with a mortal body." Ashley said and gave him a faint smile and winked at him.

"What are you saying?" John asked curiously.

"Well, you do have unfinished business right?" Ashley told him but John remained silent. Ashley sighed and continued. "You have forty days to settle that business." Ashley told him and John felt his eyes spark.

"Really?" John asked like a kid who got his gift on Christmas and Ashley nodded.

"But you can't talk to them or touch them." Ashley reminded him.

"But I can stay here!" John repeated.

"Yes, for forty days." Ashley confirmed.

"Yes! Yes thank you!" John said happily and hugged Ashley. Ashley was surprised at first but hugged him back. She closed her eyes and just let herself drift away into the sweet sensation she was feeling.

"We're floating away…" John said to her when he opened his eyes.

"Oh, oops sorry." Ashley said but didn't tell John that it was a habit of hers to float away when she feels so happy.

"Now about that unfinished business thingy you were saying?" John said to Ashley who was now trying to ignore John by looking at Stacy.

"What? Oh yeah, that. Well, you have to settle your unfinished business for forty days or else you'll no longer have another chance." Ashley answered and sat down in a yoga position in mid-air.

"But… what's my unfinished business?" John asked confusedly.

"Think of the thing that you care for much about." Ashley said.

"Stacy?" John said uncertainly after a few minutes of silence. He looked at Ashley who was smiling at him.

"Wow! She has the most beautiful smile!" John thought. "So angelic…" he added. "Idiot! Of course she has an angelic smile, she's an angel!" he mentally slapped his forehead at this and Ashley saw him closing his eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked worriedly as she approached John and took one of his hand, worried that he might be sick.

"Huh? No… uh… I was just… I was just thinking about something." John said and blushed a bit.

"So Stacy is my unfinished business… Then what do I do?" John asked again. He thinks he already knows the answer but he's afraid to say it out loud. "Help her find happiness?"

"You know what to do John." Ashley said. "Don't worry you can do it… I'm here with you. I'm here to help you." Ashley said and put a hand on his cheek for assurance.

_a/n: well what can you guys say? you know the drill guys! hehehe. r&r, kay? i sure hope you like it._

_yanzell_


	4. How To Move On

how are you all guys? i hope you had a nice week? got any special plan prepared for your moms? hehehe. i know i do... anyways, here's the latest chapter for this fic. i hope you'd find it in your hearts to like it and review in the end. lolz. i just want to say thank you to all those who read the past chaps and more thanks to those who reviewed the last chap. they are : **Chaingang Legend Killer Fan, GA.grl, gurl42069, xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx, JohnCenasGirl4Eva, EyezxOnxMExand Super Britty. **Man! you guys are awesome! so just read on!

**Chapter 4: How to Move On**

"This is our love story John… a secret love story that will always remain in my heart…" Stacy said and cried as she let the white rose she was holding down to the lowering casket.

"Stacy…" John cried out her name. He looked around the area and saw that most of the people from WWE were there. There was Trish and Jeff. Even Paul Levesque was there with Stephanie Macmahon. Chris Masters and Carlito, the WWE 'bullies' who were also his friends were there. His mentor Chris Benoit and the only Ric Flair were also there. Vince Macmahon too.

"You have a lot of people who loves you John." Ashley told him.

"Can't I hug her for just a few seconds?" John just asked.

"She can't feel you remember?" Ashley said in reply but John just floated towards Stacy and tried his best to concentrate on making Stacy feel he was there. Stacy suddenly felt as if something cold was near her and she quickly turned around but saw no one.

"Did… Did you see that?" John asked to Ashley. Ashley was apparently surprised as he is.

"Yeah. How did you do that?" she asked him in curiosity.

"I… I don't know." John stammered as he looked at his hands.

"Stace are you sure you are going to be okay?" Trish asked worriedly to her best friend.

"Don't worry about me. Go, Jeff's waiting for you." Stacy said looking at Trish's boyfriend who was getting more impatient waiting by the car.

"Stace, come on I'll take you home…" Randy said to her softly.

"I think I need to stay here for awhile." Stacy said.

"Then I'll stay here with you too." Randy replied.

"Thanks Randy." Stacy said gratefully.

"Stace I just want to say sorry. I can't help but feel partly responsible why this happened." Randy told her in a sad voice.

"Randy it wasn't your fault." Stacy answered. "I know you didn't want this to happen. He's your friend."

"Yeah he's my friend and he's the one you love." Randy said trying to hide the bitterness of his voice.

"But it could never be how I dream it will. I don't think I'm going to find someone else to…" Stacy said and broke down to tears.

"Don't worry Stace. You'll get over this. You're strong. And I… I'm here for you." Randy said as he lifted her face gently. Randy was feeling a strong urge to kiss her and if he doesn't turn away he might just not stop himself.

"This isn't right." Randy thought and turned away. He tried to put his attention to the bushes nearby as if they were interesting

"You have to move on somehow." Randy advised.

"Maybe I have to, but not now I guess. I want to hold on…" she said. John who was looking from one corner was left dumbfounded.

"He loves Stacy?" John asked Ashley who was also there beside him.

"Well apparently he does. So what are you going to do now?" Ashley asked.

"I have to find her happiness and so there you go. Randy loves her. She has to move on. I have to move on." He said in a small voice and looked Ashley. He felt his heart breaking apart while making this decision.

"I know this is hard for you but it's for the best trust me." Ashley told him in a comforting voice.

"I… I feel so alone now." John said sadly.

"No, you're not. I'm here. I'm your guardian angel remember. And I'm never going to leave you." Ashley answered hoping to ease his sadness.

"Thanks Ashley." John said and hugged her. And once again Ashley felt the sweet feeling and this time John felt it too…

"So what now?" Ashley asked him.

"Operation match up is on the run." John said putting more enthusiasm on his voice.

"Match up between Stacy and Randy!" Ashley said and from nowhere she took two sunglasses and gave one to John.

"Cool!" John exclaimed. "This is like we're on a mission!" he said remembering all those spy movies he watched. "I like your style! Even your smile!" John couldn't help but say it.

"Okay so, if Stacy has to move on, it should be with someone I know well and could trust and loves her." John stated.

"Obviously." Ashley agreed. "But John, we couldn't interfere directly with their actions." Ashley said to him.

"This is going to be one hard feat." John said.

"One good news though… you are allowed to let someone see you. Just one." Ashley said.

"Just one? But for a couple of times?" John asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" John asked in a strangled voice.

"Well… Sorry…" Ashley answered. "It's only used for drastic measures and I think this is one of those drastic measures." She reasoned.

"Okay. But who am I going to choose?" he asked himself.

"You have to think of it thoroughly because once you choose you can no longer change your choice."

"Wow! Thanks for the pressure." John said sarcastically.

"Oh thank goodness Maria wasn't assigned to you!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Who's Maria?" John asked curiously.

"Oh, Maria? Uh, she's one of my friends who cry easily. Crybaby we call her." Ashley answered.

"Sorry if I'm being so edgy. It's just that I don't do well under pressure." John apologized.

"That's okay…" Ashley answered half-heartedly.

"Hey, angels aren't allowed to put a grudge against others." John said to her teasingly and tried to tickle Ashley.

"John stop it!" Ashley said in a stern voice.

"No I won't. I won't stop until you say that it's _really_ okay." John said and chuckled when he saw a smile leak from Ashley's lips.

"Alright, alright. It's okay. My you really are persistent!" Ashley said between fits of laughter and John stopped.

"Now that's better!" John said when he saw Ashley's smile more clearly.

"Goodbye John." Stacy said.

"Now you're ready to go?" Randy inquired and Stacy smiled at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stacy asked when she saw Randy looking at her closely.

"Um, uh it's just that it's the first time I saw you smile in days." Randy said.

"Hmmm. Let's go?" Stacy just smiled a bit more. She couldn't help but notice that Randy looked so cute when he's startled or confused.

"He is cute." Stacy thought to herself. "All the time." She added and just smiled inwardly with her own thoughts.

_a/n: omg! i can't believe school's starting again soon and i haven't bought stuffs. lol. anyways, there's one thing for sure, i'll try to keep you updated with my fics. hehehe. review the chap k? thanks again._


	5. Divine Intervention?

**Chapter 5: Divine Intervention?**

Randy jerked awake from his bed. He had the dream again. The same dream that's been causing him sleepless nights lately. He saw John's bloody face again in his dream. It was dream, he's sure but it seemed so real to him.

"If it isn't my fault that he's now gone, why do I keep seeing him in my dreams?" he asked himself and felt guilty once again. He looked at the window and guessed it's about 4 am.

"It's not your fault Randy." Stacy's voice echoed on his mind. He tried to get some more sleep but failed miserably so he decided to get in the shower. After taking a shower Randy slowly got out. He took one of the towels from the towel rack and dried himself. He looked out of the window while drying his hair with the towel. He sighed deeply and wrapped himself with the towel. It was the crack of dawn and he's wide-awake. He turned to his left and faced the mirror and studied himself.

"Orton, your eye bags are getting bigger and darker." He said to himself. He was staring at himself when suddenly another reflection was formed in the mirror. He let out a silent cry of terror when he recognized the reflection. It was John! Randy quickly turned around and saw nobody. Then he turned to look at the mirror and no one was there.

"You're going crazy man." Randy closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"Yeah and you should get some sleep too man. Those eye bags are nasty!" Randy heard a familiar voice. Randy stood shaking and slowly opened his eyes. Then he saw him. He saw John Cena. In the flesh! Or whatever! It wasn't a dream that's for sure.

"Hi Randy!" John greeted him casually and extended an arm.

"Ooops, my bad. I forgot I can't do that anymore." John said as he grinned sheepishly and Randy who was looking at him was shaking so badly now that he fainted!

"I did handle the situation better than him." John said to Ashley who was looking at Randy who was lying on the bathroom floor.

"Thank God I was able to catch him in time!" Ashley said as she let out a deep breath. "Where's his guardian angel to guard him in times like this? I'm gonna report this to the big Boss!" Ashley said and looked around expecting to see another angel.

"You mean a guy like Randy Orton has a guardian angel too?" John asked incredulously.

"Of course, everybody has." Ashley answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But where is his guardian angel?" John asked craning his head around looking for another white and glittering form.

"I don't know. But I still think it was wrong." Ashley told him.

"What's wrong?" John asked innocently.

"The way you greeted him. You scared him to death! I'm surprise I can't see his soul floating with us now." Ashley said and tried to fan Randy with her hands.

"You know that will not work." John told her and Ashley just looked at him with her I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-to-me look.

"You're right. I think it's best if we wait for him to wake up on his own." Ashley said. The two of them waited for moments and moments for Randy to wake up. Ashley was waiting patiently by the window as she studied the beautiful sunrise. John was doing a poor job on the waiting patiently department.

"Come on you goof ball, wake up! I haven't got all day!" John said and tried to kick Randy but his foot as usual just went through him. "Aah! I'm getting tired of this going through thing!" John said exasperatedly.

"Now John, you do have all day. What else are you suppose to do? Check in to the Souls' Hotel and play Soul ball? And you better get used to the going through thing, you have eternity to deal with that. Well in the mortal world that is." Ashley told him.

"Ashley you know I only have forty days and Mr. Puffy Eye bags here is wasting my time." John said like a kid.

"Don't worry, he's waking up any second." Ashley said and started reading the famous Angel 101 magazine she got from back home.  
"Hey, what's that you're reading?" John asked curiously as he floated to her.

"What? No, um nothing. I was reading nothing!" Ashley quickly tried to hide the magazine. She doesn't want John to know what she was reading.

"Oh come on Ash, you can show that to me. You can trust me, I won't tell the big Boss." John said and winked.

"It's not what you're thinking." Ashley exclaimed.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" John asked her daringly.

"Then whatever it is you are thinking it's not what it is. " Ashley answered.

"Oh my! Ashley is blushing!" John laughed.

"No, I am not!" Ashley denied but she was sure John was right.

"Yeah, like I couldn't see it clearly when you're all so bright! Just let me see it!" John insisted.

"No, John. It's a girl thing." Ashley insisted back and hid the magazine behind her back.

"Really, maybe you want to meet an old friend." John said and smiled toothily at Ashley while wriggling his fingers. "Tickle, tickle!" John said.

"No, John! Please no!" Ashley said. "Oh look! Randy's waking up!" Ashley said and John quickly turned his head to Randy's direction just as Ashley made the magazine disappeared with a snap of her fingers. And indeed Randy was beginning to stir to consciousness.

"Slowly now John." Ashley warned him.

"Hmmm…" Randy moaned. "I just had the most unusual dream. John was talking to me!" he thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes and…

"Hi!" John greeted him again.

"Aaah!" Randy screamed and acted as if he was going to faint again.

"No way you are not fainting on me again Mister!" John said sternly.

"Jo--- John?" Randy stammered. "But… but… you're dead!" Randy said stupidly.

"Well, I came to see you so… Where's the party? There should be a party now that John has decided to pay his friend a visit!" John said sarcastically.

"Wow! It really is you! John?" Randy said still having a hard time to believe this was happening.

"Yeah, John Cena. In the flesh!" John said just as Randy's hand went through his stomach. "Well, not really in the flesh. Hey! Hey! Watch it! You're like going through my liver!" John yelled at him.

"Ooops! Sorry." Randy answered meekly.

"Stop fooling around John." Ashley said exasperatedly. "Get down to business."

"Whatever you say Madam Ashley!" John answered and sighed deeply.

"She could be such a pain!" John whispered to Randy.

"Hey! Don't think I didn't hear that!" Ashley called over.

"Shoot! Yeah, what I meant was you are such a sweet lady." John covered up.

"Want your sins to stack up John? An offense to angel is really heavy." Ashley told him.

"You may get the last laugh now, but I'll be back!" John said jokingly.

"I love your sense of humor!" Ashley said and slapped John's back.

"Um, John. I think I'm completely lost." Randy said to him.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" John asked him.

"You are like acting like a total nutcase!" Randy said to him while twirling his finger around his temple.

"Huh?" John said confusedly.

"Who are you talking to? You're like rambling to yourself!" Randy said looking around for signs that somebody else was there with them.

"He can't see you?" John turned to Ashley.

"Oh alright!" Ashley said and snapped her fingers and suddenly a whirlwind of glittery stuff appeared behind John and Ashley appeared.

"Whoa! And who are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm Ashley, John's guardian angel. Nice to meet you." Ashley bubbly said and offered a hand. Randy extended an arm but his hand just went through hers.

"Oops, sorry I forgot. But nice meeting you anyway." Ashley said and smiled.

"Same here I guess." Randy said confusedly.

"Okay now, down to business." John said seriously and Randy turned to him after being mesmerized by Ashley's appearance.

"Hey, get your eyes off her! She's my angel." John whispered to him.

"Alright!" Randy said and gave his full attention to John. "So why are you here? You're not here to take revenge on me are you?" Randy asked nervously.

"Don't be stupid! If I were to seek revenge an angel wouldn't be with me!" John said.

"I'm here to tell you that don't be too hard on yourself, it isn't your fault I died and I came to settle my unfinished business." John said seriously.

"What unfinished business?" Randy asked him.

"My unfinished business." John said in a duh tone but Randy just stared at him so he continued. "Every soul well almost every including me, has one and before they can cross the realm of the dead they have to settle this or my soul will never be at peace. And it involves you!" John said in a spooky voice.

"Now suddenly the weight of the world is on my shoulders! Gee thanks John! I find out that it's not my fault you died but now it's up to me that your soul has eternal peace! Thanks!" he said sarcastically.

"Snap out man! I haven't even finished what I was about to tell you!" John said and laughed secretly at Randy's expression.

"Go on…" Randy said.

"I need you to take care of Stacy…" John said seriously.

"You're the only one we know that truly cares for her." Ashley chimed in.

"You're the only one I know who loves her maybe more than I did." John said.

"Wha—Whaaat?" Randy asked in surprise and John nodded.

_a/n: so did you guys like it? i hope so coz i really enjoyed writing this chapter. thanks for the reviews guys. i'll be quick: **GA.grl, Super Birtty, JohnCenasGirl4Eva, xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx, xx-shattered-reality-xx**. and thanks to all whose been reading this fic. it's because of you guys i keep on updating. till next chap. c ya!_

_yanzell_


	6. Making Her Feel

_whew! it's another week and so i figured it would be time to update this story. i hope you guys aren't getting tired of waiting for updates. i decided i should update my fics not later than a week. so expect updates more updates from me, k? hehehe. neways, go on and have fun reading! and thanks to the reviewers! love you guys! you know who you are!_

**Chapter 6: Making Her Feel**

"Yeah I know about your feelings for her Randy." John said and started floating around the room.

"I… I'm sorry John." Randy said in a small voice. "I couldn't help it."

"Oh, don't be sorry! It's a good thing you love her!" Ashley said and floated behind Randy.

"Yeah it is. At least I can leave Stacy in good hands. You're a good man Randy." John said to him seriously.

"Thanks." Randy answered, not knowing what else to say.

"Please you have to be always there for her. Stacy is just so... fragile." John pleaded to him.

"But… John what about Stacy?" Randy choked out. He's getting what John is actually trying to say to him. He wants Stacy and him to end up together.

"She'll…" John started to say that Stacy will sooner or later realize that her feelings for Randy will be more than friends but Ashley cut him off.

"I think she's starting to fall for you." Ashley said.

"What?" Randy and John asked simultaneously.

"Well, she's bound to fall for the person who's always there for her. It's written." Ashley said and quickly covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that." She muttered softly.

"Just always be there for her and everything will fall into place." John said to Randy.

"But… but… I don't know what to do." Randy said truthfully.

"That's why we're here." Ashley said.

"Yeah, we're here to help you." John chimed in and put an arm around Ashley and smiled ear to ear.

"Thanks." Randy just answered and motioned for John to come near him.

"What?" John asked.

"I think you like her." Randy whispered.

"Huh? Who?" John asked, trying to act innocent.

"Ashley." Randy said in a sweet voice that John could throw up.

"No way! She's my guardian angel!" he answered but couldn't help but blush.

"See I told you." Randy said.

"You're a prat!" John exclaimed.

"Whatever." Randy answered.

"Yeah whatever. Just one more thing." John said to Randy.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Can I possess your body for a few moments so I can talk to Stacy?" John asked calmly in one breath.

"What?" Randy exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Man this is weird." Randy said uneasily.

"Don't worry, it will be over in a few minutes." Ashley said to him.

"Yeah. Don't worry man." John said. John had entered his body so the two of them are inside Randy's mortal body at one moment and Randy went out of his body as he floated with Ashley.

"But how will Stacy find out that it's really you and not me just acting cocky?" Randy asked worriedly. He doesn't want things to blow up into a disaster because it might ruin his future chances with Stacy.

"I got that figured out so just calm down. It will not ruin your chances with her if that's what you're thinking." John said.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, she'll definitely know it's me." John assured him.

"You have to believe him. He could be such a jerk but he does have brains." Ashley told him in a hush whisper.

"Man it feels good to be walking around with a body!" John exclaimed.

"Now don't go thinking I'm going to let you possess me anytime!" Randy exclaimed.

"Maybe I won't leave this body. I'll just stay here." John said.

"John!" Randy and Ashley said simultaneously in a stern voice.

"Hey! I was just kidding. Don't worry you can keep your body. I'm just using this gorgeous body of yours to talk to her for a few minutes." John said between fits of laughter. "Oh how I wish you saw your face Randy!"

"Haha." Randy laughed sarcastically.

"There she is." Ashley informed them and pointed to the park. Stacy was walking there with a bag full of groceries in her arms.

"Okay, let's do this." Randy and John said together as they started to follow Stacy. Randy's body started to quicken its pace until Stacy was just two steps ahead of them. Then suddenly without warning, Randy's hand grabbed Stacy's butt.

"Hi Keibs!" John said using Randy's mouth.

"What the---" Randy couldn't help but curse on what John did. He just touched Stacy's butt with John's soul controlling his movements.

"John!" Stacy exclaimed the same time with Ashley but of course Stacy couldn't hear Ashley.

"Hi Stace…" John repeated.

"John I'm gonna kill you for this! Stacy's gonna think of me as a perverted assclown!" Randy said to John.

"John? Is that you?" Stacy slowly asked.

"Yeah, it's me Stace." John answered with happiness clearly visible on his voice.

"Oh John!" Stacy exclaimed and hugged Randy's body. John hugged Stacy back using Randy's body of course.

"I missed you." John whispered to her.

"I miss you too. But… but…" Stacy pulled away and looked at Randy's body. Then she looked at Randy's eyes and saw they were a different shade of blue. It was more of John Cena's blue eyes.

"Your eyes…" Stacy said softly.

"I possessed Randy. He was kind enough to let me do this." John explained when he saw the look on Stacy's face.

"Oh! I can't believe Randy could do that." Stacy said.

"He's a good man." John said.

"Yeah, I know. He's been so nice to me." Stacy replied.

"Good. So what do you say, we go for a walk." John said to her and Stacy nodded. He took the groceries and from her and carried them.

"Are you sure about that?" Stacy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, this body needs exercise." John said and winked at her.

"But… don't you think it'll be hard for Randy. I mean his wounds just started healing and I think he broke his arm or something." Stacy said, concern clearly visible on her voice.

"I'm okay." Randy tried to say. He couldn't help but feel bloated that Stacy is concern about him.

"You care for him." John told Stacy instead.

"No! I mean… well, he needs rest." Stacy didn't know what to say and John was amused to see Stacy getting confused on what to say.

"Don't worry, it's okay. It's okay if you care for him." John told her and Stacy stopped walking. She was looking at him, her eyes full of questions.

"He's my friend." Stacy answered.

"I know that you know what I mean Stace." John said and stopped walking and turned around to face Stacy.

"John…"

"Stace, I don't want you to dwell in the past." John told her and the two of them sat on a nearby bench.

"I love you Stace. I know you know that by now." John told her as he put the groceries down and took Stacy's hand to his chest. "But there's no more future for us. I'm well dead and you're alive." He said repeating Ashley's words as he cast a secret look to Ashley who was right behind Stacy.

"I love you too John." Stacy said and cried.

"I know… I know… But you have to move on. I have to move on. Without you." John said and it was very painful for him to say those words.

"I don't know what to say." Stacy said.

"You have to move on. But promise me Stace, you'll move on with someone you trust. Someone who truly loves you." John told her and held her hand so close to Randy's chest, trying his best to give her the hint.

"But…" Stacy started to say.

"Stace, can I have a first and last kiss from you?" John asked and John got out of Randy's body and Randy leaned close to her. And their lips touched, it was as if fireworks took off around them.

"I love you Stace…" Randy said after he pulled away from the kiss. Stacy opened her eyes and saw Randy's face looking at her. She smiled at him.

"Randy…" she said his name and Randy smiled at her.

_yanzell's note: hehehe, i thought author's note could get so boring. so i used yanzell's note to make it sound more personalized. well, this is the sixth chapter for this fic. i hope you liked it. please review guys! _


	7. Taking Things Slow

**Chapter 7: Taking Things Slow**

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked John as he floated towards her.

"Yeah, I'm good." John answered and tried to smile.

"It'll be okay." Ashley assured him and hugged him comfortingly and John hugged her back.

"I'm so proud of you." Ashley whispered to him.

"Thanks to you." John whispered back.

Then suddenly their attention shifted from each other to Randy and Stacy. Stacy was backing away from Randy.

"Stacy?" Randy called out her name. He was worried that she was scared of him.

"I'm sorry Randy." Stacy said and stood up and grabbed her groceries.

"Stacy wait." Randy said as he struggled to catch up with her.

"What?" Stacy asked like she didn't know why he was so worried.

"I'm sorry, it was wrong. Whatever that just happened, it was wrong." Randy said sadly.

"I'm not saying what happened was wrong. It's just that... Can we just take things slow?" Stacy asked.

"Huh? Oh, of course. I'm not going to force you to like me just because John used my body." Randy said trying to hide the bitterness.

"No, Randy. You're a sweet guy and all. And maybe somewhere within me, there's something special for you but we can't rush into things." Stacy said slowly and put a hand on his cheek.

"I understand." Randy answered and hung his head low.

"We should start fresh." Stacy said to him she was thinking that if she starts hanging out with Randy, it's not because John told her to but because she wants to.

"Very well, beautiful miss, I'm Randy Orton. May I have the honor of knowing your pretty name?" Randy said and extended an arm to her. Stacy couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I'm Stacy, Stacy Keibler." Stacy said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Stacy. Can I offer you a hand? You look like you need some help with those bags." Randy said and pointed at the bags.

"If you insist then thank you kind sir." Stacy answered and decided to humor him too. "You aren't bad Randy." Stacy couldn't help but say it to him.

"You are just sweet Stacy." Randy answered and smiled.

"Well, they're getting along quite well John." Ashley said to John.

"Yeah, that's good. But I have this funny feeling that it's not a happy ending yet." John answered.

"You're being pessimistic you know." Ashley said.

"Well it doesn't hurt to sound negative once in a while." John defended himself.

"I know you're just worried. You always were a big worrier. I think you got that from your mom." Ashley told him.

"How'd you know she's a big worrier?" John asked Ashley.

"John I've been with you since you were a kid. We grew up together silly, you just didn't know. Well anyway, I should know those things." Ashley answered.

"Oh." John muttered.

"Tell me more about you Ash…" John said to her.

"Huh?"

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair that you know everything about me and yet you are such a mystery to me?" John continued.

"Okay, I'll let you ask me as many questions as you can and I'll answer them." Ashley said and flashed him her beautiful smile.

"There's that smile again…" John thought and couldn't help but look at her closely.

"Why do you have such beautiful smile?" John asked absent-mindedly as he was lost in Ashley's presence.

"John? Are you messing with me or what?" Ashley asked nervously as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ask that question. It's just that you have such… you know… beautiful smile." John answered slowly and Ashley remained silent.

"They do make a lovely pair." Ashley just said trying to break the barrier of silence between them.

"Huh? Yeah they do." John agreed, though he could still feel a pinch of jealousy at Randy for spending time with Stacy.

"Ash, what am I going to do next?" John suddenly asked.

"We wait for tomorrow. That's it. We've done what we have to do for today." Ashley answered.

"Cool. You wanna hang around and just spread your heart out and relax?" John asked her and offered a hand.

"That would be a good idea." Ashley said and took John's hand.

"So where do you want to go?" John asked her.

"Anywhere." Ashley replied and just let John lead the way.

"Hmm… It's up to me then? Okay, let's go to the movies!" John said as his eyes sparked happily.

"Movies?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, nothing beats free movies right?" John said.

"Yeah, but no popcorn!" Ashley pouted.

"As if angels eat popcorn!" John exclaimed and chuckled a bit.

"Hey! It's tradition!" Ashley defended herself.

"But movie is free. Even the bus ride is free." John said as he pulled Ashley inside a waiting bus.

"You better hope this one won't end up full." Ashley said.

"Hey, lighten up." John told her. "You need to breath sometimes you know. I thought angels are always happy and relaxed."

"Alright…" Ashley said in a resigned voice and just decided to relax just like John said.

"So what do you want to watch?" John asked her.

"Hmmm… It depends on what's showing." Ashley answered.

"Oh! Before I forget, how about those questions you promised me?" John reminded her and he felt himself blushed a bit when he remembered what he first asked her.

"Yeah, go on, ask me anything." Ashley said and gave John the go signal that he can ask her anything he wants to know.  
"Do angels fall in love?" was John's first question.

"I hope you don't mind walking…" Randy said to Stacy. He was walking her home.

"It's alright. I'm used to it. What about you? Are you sure you're okay with walking?" Stacy asked worriedly when he noticed Randy limping a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Doctor said I need to exercise my legs too." Randy answered and Stacy just laughed a little when he remembered it was the exact same thing John said earlier.

"_I could get use to this." _She said to herself and studied Randy's face.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" Randy asked consciously when he saw Stacy looking at him.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Stacy stammered and looked down.

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about." Randy said as the two of them entered the fancy hotel that the WWE was currently staying.

"Oh what a skank! She learned that John loved her and now that he's dead, she's hitting on his best friend." Candice Michelle 'whispered' to her friend Victoria when they saw Randy and Stacy walk in. Stacy turned her head suddenly to the two heel divas.

"Don't pay attention to them." Randy said and pulled her gently to the elevator.

"I just couldn't understand why they have to be so bitchy around me." Stacy said slowly and Randy just gave her a sympathetic look and shut his mouth.

"They're just jealous of you." Randy thought.

"We'll here we are. Thanks for helping me out Randy. I really appreciate it." Stacy said as the two of them stopped in front of Stacy's hotel room.

"It's nothing. And if you ever need some company just call me." Randy said and bade goodbye. He just hugged Stacy in a friendly way after battling with himself if he should kiss her goodbye.

"Thanks." Stacy said gratefully.

"Now what was that about?" Trish asked when Randy got inside the elevator. Stacy jumped in surprise when she heard her voice.

"Oh! It's you." Stacy said.

"Yeah, it's me. Now, what was that all about?" Trish repeated her question and Stacy smiled and decided to tell Trish the whole story.

_sorry for the late update guys. something just came up and i really needed to attend to it. but i hope you like this chappy even though it's a bit short. well, please leave a review and till next chap! mwah!_

_yanzell_


	8. Trying to Move On

_thanks for the wonderful reviews guys. i really love reading the feedbacks. it gives me motivation and it helps me know that you love to read the fic. so anyways, read on and don't forget to review. love y'all!_

**Chapter 8: Trying to Moving On!**

"Are you sure about what you are saying Stacy Marie Keibler?" Trish asked when she finally regained her consciousness. "Didn't you hit your head in a brick wall on your way here?" Trish asked more.

"No, I don't have to hit myself in a brick wall because I don't need any personality adjustment." Stacy said. "Just mood adjustment." Stacy added in a half-whisper.

"Alright! Let's all pretend that I'm not feeling crazy and confused right now. So John actually said that he loves you?" Trish clarified and Stacy nodded in reply. "Whoa! Things get freakier everyday!" Trish said.

"And he said, I have to move on. Without him." Stacy said sadly.

"Well duh! How can he move on with you! He's just a bodiless spirit now you know." Trish told her. "And you say, he used Randy's body to talk to you?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Stacy answered.

"Well, how can you say that it was really John and not Randy trying to take advantage of you?" Trish asked. Then it hit Stacy, "Yeah how can I be so sure that it was really John and not Randy?" she asked herself. Then she remembered…

"I'm sure Trish. I have my ways." Stacy answered and blushed furiously which left Trish wonder what could John/Randy have done to convince Stacy.

"But things will never be the same again, he's gone and I'm here." Stacy said.

"Take some rest Stace, you need it. Get some sleep." Trish advised and stood up. "Move on, honey." Trish added.

"I'm trying to move on but it's just so hard!" Stacy thought. After having a major headache from all the stuff that happened to her that day, she decided to give in into Trish's words. She lay down on her bed and shut her eyes and fell asleep.

"She looks so… peaceful." Ashley said as she floated above Stacy.

"Yeah, she is and she's beautiful… Just like you." John said and took his eyes from Stacy and looked at Ashley. Ashley just smiled faintly. "This is has got to stop!" Ashley said to herself. 'What's got to stop?" she questioned herself. "This!" she found herself answering again in a loud voice.

"What 'this'?" John asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing… Uh, you wanna go see Randy and you know talk to him about Stacy?" Ashley offered.

"Yeah, okay. Are you doing this because you want to see Randy again?" John asked suspiciously.

"God no!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh, ok." John answered.

"What gave you that idea?" Ashley asked him.

"Nothing." John answered and gave her a mysterious smile.

"It's not allowed. Angels are not to fall for mortals. It's written." She said with a trace of sadness in her voice and this didn't go unnoticed to John.

"Are you alright? Did I say something that you didn't like?" John asked worried and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm okay." Ashley answered shortly.

"Have you fallen in love with someone you are not suppose to?" John asked curiously and silence came between them.

"I don't see why it's any of your business." Ashley answered which broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." John answered sincerely. "So she did fall for someone she isn't suppose to fall for. A mortal perhaps?" John thought deeply while looking at Ashley.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ashley asked him suddenly which snapped him back to reality.

"Nothing, I was just staring into space." John lied.

"I can tell you're lying John, your nose is flaring like mad." Ashley said to him.

"Really, I was staring into space." John insisted.

"No, you were staring at me." Ashley told him.

"Well, space and you, what's the difference?" John said teasingly.

"John!" Ashley exclaimed his name sternly.

"Okay, sorry. Just forget that I was staring a moment ago alright?" John said and floated away from Ashley. When he noticed Ashley was still glued in her place and was not following him, John looked back.

"Are you coming or what?" John asked her.

"Coming." Ashley answered.

"I'll find out why Ash. You seem so sad when we talked about it earlier." John thought to himself.

Stacy woke to the sound of the music from Trish's laptop. It was on and was beside her on the bed. Stacy cursed silently when she realized it was Christina Milian's Until I Get Over You playing in the laptop.

Woke up today thinking of you  
Another night that I made my way through  
So many dreams still left in my mind  
But they can never come true

"Thinking about John?" Trish asked as she entered the room with a piece of toast in her hand.  
_I press rewind and remember when  
I close my eyes and I'm with you again  
But in the end I can still feel the pain ­ every time I hear your name_

"You really do know what song to play Trish." Stacy said sarcastically. She felt the exact same way with the song.

"Sorry, I didn't play it on purpose." Trish said and took the laptop and act as if to turn it off.

"No, don't I want to listen to the song." Stacy said sheepishly.

_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
'til I get over you…  
_"Yeah, until I get over you." Stacy said. And maybe with Randy around, it will not be hard to move on.

_yanzell's note: oh well it's just a really short chap. sorry. but i promise i'll make it up to you in the next chap. k? so you know the drill. please review, k? hehehe. till next chap guys._


	9. Let's Take this to the Next Step

**Chapter 9: Let's Take This to the Next Step**

Days continued to float by and Stacy was slowly letting go of John. Though not forgetting him completely but she has learned to accept the truth that John's is gone and there's no future for them. She would feel lonely sometimes but Randy was always there to cheer her up.

"I'm letting go of John." Stacy suddenly said which surprised Randy. They were at the beach sitting on the sand while watching the calm beach.

"Huh?" Randy asked in surprise.

"I'm letting go… I realize I can't hold on to this forever." Stacy said.

"It's… it's nice to hear that." Randy said, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah?" Stacy said softly and turned to Randy. "Randy?" she called out his name.

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold…" Stacy said with a faint smile on her lips.

"Well, come here and I'll keep you warm." Randy replied and pulled Stacy closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Randy?" Stacy called out again her eyes were closing.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll always be there for me." Stacy said in a slow voice.

"Yeah, don't worry I will be. I… I love you, and I'm never gonna leave you." Randy replied but when he looked at Stacy, she was already sleeping. Randy sighed and slowly picked her up and carried her like a baby.

"Oh! They look so sweet!" Ashley cried out as they watched the two.

"Yeah, they do." John agreed, he could still feel that he was a bit jealous of Randy. But he quickly shook the feeling away. He looked at Randy who was now placing Stacy gently in the car to take her home. After seeing the car drive away, John turned to look at Ashley and saw that she was looking at him closely and she quickly turned away with her cheeks burning red.

"Ash?" John called out her name in a hoarse whisper. But Ashley didn't look at him.

"Ash, look at me." John said again in the same voice and Ashley slowly turned to look at him. The next thing that happened was a blur to Ashley. The only thing she remembered was that John's face was so close to her and then their lips touched gently. John kissed her so softly that Ashley felt he just brushed his lips to hers. Then the calm sky suddenly turned angry and lightning struck and brought the two of them back to reality. Ashley opened her eyes wide in shock.

"No!" she cried and floated away.

"Ash! Wait!" John called out to her and followed her. When he finally caught up with her, he got hold of her arm and stopped her from floating away.

"Ash, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." John apologized.

"No… John, just…" Ashley tried to cut him off in the middle of his words but she realized she doesn't know what to say. "Why did you do that?" Ashley asked in a small voice.

"I… I didn't know what came over me. Maybe, I… I miss Stacy and I saw her in you." John said and Ashley ran away.

"I'm so stupid!" Ashley thought over and over again. "I'm so stupid of falling for you John!" she thought again.

"Ash!" John called out to her but Ashley didn't look back at him and continued to get away from him. John was left hanging in his thoughts.

"Why did I kiss her? Why?" John asked himself. "You're not suppose to fall for your angel!" he said out loud and was surprised that those words came out, especially the word 'fall'. Then his thoughts floated to the time when he first appeared to Randy.

_Flashback:_

"_Whoa! And who are you?" Randy asked._

"_I'm Ashley, John's guardian angel. Nice to meet you." Ashley bubbly said and offered a hand. Randy extended an arm but his hand just went through hers._

"_Oops, sorry I forgot. But nice meeting you anyway." Ashley said and smiled._

"_Same here I guess." Randy said confusedly._

"_Okay now, down to business." John said seriously and Randy turned to him after being mesmerized by Ashley's appearance._

"_Hey, get your eyes off her! She's my angel." John whispered to him._

"_I think you like her." Randy whispered._

"_Huh? Who?" John asked, trying to act innocent._

"_Ashley." Randy said in a sweet voice that John could throw up._

"_No way! She's my guardian angel!" he answered but couldn't help but blush._

"_See I told you." Randy said._

_End of Flashback_

Randy was rummaging through his things when he suddenly felt a presence in the room.

"Who's there?" he called out cautiously and Ashley suddenly appeared in a swirl of silver.

"You scared me!" Randy cried and clutched his chest.

"Sorry." Ashley replied.

"You should really stop doing that swirly thing." Randy said.

"Where's John?" Randy asked and Ashley just shrugged in reply.

"Shouldn't you be guarding him or something?" Randy asked as he poked his head in his cabinet looking for something.

"So you took Stacy home already?" Ashley asked instead of answering.

"Yeah, she was tired. Wait! You were spying on us?" Randy asked incredulously.

"Spying is such a harsh word." Ashley said and tried to smile.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Randy asked. He hasn't known Ashley for a long time but he felt there was something wrong with her at that very moment.

"Huh? What do you mean what's wrong?" Ashley tried to ask innocently.

"Well, you seemed not yourself at all." Randy told her.

"You're silly Randy! Of course I am myself see?" Ashley tried to laugh and turned around to let him see that she was 'herself'.

"Whatever you say." Randy just said. "Uh, where's John?" Randy asked again.

"Ashley! You're here! Thank God! I was worried where you might have been!" John's voice came from the door. Randy raised an eyebrow when he saw Ashley's smile vanished.

"Um, I have to go, I need to uh… take care of something. See you later Randy!" Ashley said and Ashley suddenly disappeared.

"What's up with Ash?" Randy asked John and John sighed in reply.

"Man, what happened?" Randy asked again. John scratched the back of his head and tried to look at Randy.

"I… I think I'm falling for Ashley…" John confessed to Randy and Randy was surprised for a while and shut his mouth before laughing out loud.

"You're what?" Randy asked, hoping to hear his confession again.

"I think I'm falling for Ashley and I…" John said again but stopped in the middle of his words.

"And you?" Randy urged him to tell him more.

"I… I kissed her alright!" John snapped and his cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"You kissed her?" Randy repeated his words still unbelieving and John nodded.  
"So I was right! You do like her!" Randy said and clapped his hands.

"But, angels are not to fall for mortals and vice versa. And Ashley is an angel and well, I'm a mortal." John said.

"Dead mortal." Randy corrected him and John glared at him.

"I think… I think I screw up though." John said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Randy questioned while looking at John and enjoyed himself at looking on the other side of the room through John's flimsy form.

"Hey! You still listening to me?" John snapped his fingers in front of Randy. "Earth to Randy!" John said loudly for Randy to hear.

"Whoa man! Tune it down! You want Stacy to go out with a deaf guy?" Randy asked sarcastically while rubbing his ear.

"It isn't my fault you are so out of your mind right now." John whispered.

"Sorry, hey! What did you say?" Randy cried out when he realized what John whispered.

"Nothing… So are you willing to listen to me now?" John asked him.

"Yeah. Like I have any other choice." Randy said like a kid.

"You really are trying to get on my nerves Orton!" John said.

"Just tell me what you want me to know." Randy said.

"Well, after I kissed Ashley, she asked me why I did it and told her that I saw… I saw someone in her." John replied shyly remembering that they're working on pairing Stacy and Randy up and there he was telling Randy that he kissed an angel because he saw his former love interest in her.

"Stacy?" Randy mentioned her name and John nodded slowly.

"So… so what are you going to do now?" Randy asked him.

"I don't know. I hope… I hope I could take 'this' to the next step." John said. "What about you? I saw you and Stacy earlier."

"Well, we're taking it to the next step, I guess." Randy admitted shyly. He was still a bit uncomfortable on talking about Stacy with John.

"Good luck." They said together glumly.

"And you better hurry up Randy. I only have like what, fifteen days left." John said to him.

_yanzell's note: okay i think this chap is a bit longer than that of the previous one. soi hope you enjoyed reading it. please leave a review aight? thanks guys! till next chap!_


	10. Just Ask

_hi y'all! how are you all doing! it's been a really busy week so i haven't got time to chat here. lol. school's so hectic! i mean we've got public speaking first, then long exms (and school just started), sine and cosine! blergh! well, i'm gonna stop here or i'm gonna bore you all. _

_and before i forget i wanna say thank you to those reviewers who never stopped supporting and reading this fic! i just wanna clarify something first before we move on. Ashley never died because she's an angel. a real angel. but i guess you're gonna find out more about Ashley in one of the future chaps. wait! i'm gonna stop here too or i'm gonna end up giving you all spoilers for the next chaps! well just read the fic coz this note is getting long by the second. lol!_

**Chapter 10: Just Ask**

"John, if it will make you feel any better, I'm gonna talk to Ashley for you." Randy offered when he saw John still looking at his window waiting for Ashley to return.

"Thanks man, but I don't think I'm okay with that." John said, feeling his pride.

"Forget about your pride man, you're helping me with Stacy and I should help you." Randy insisted.

"What could you do?" John asked after moments of silence.

"Well, I said I could talk to her." Randy answered lamely.

"Thanks Randy, you're a great friend." John just said. He wasn't expecting Randy to help him with Ashley but if he does help, it will be good.

"Don't mention it." Randy just said.

"So…" John said.

"So… what?" Randy returned the question.

"Don't you have something to do?" John asked.

"Um, no." Randy answered casually though he was racking his brain if he forgot to do something.

"For a good-looking guy, you can be so stupid." John said and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, looking a bit offended.

"No, not stupid, just so slow." John continued.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" Randy asked.

"No, I'm just trying to help you." John said calmly while enjoying the look on Randy's face.

"Well, if you two just keep on arguing, you can never accomplish anything at all." Ashley said from behind them.

"Ashley!" they both said together.

"He's trying to tell you that you have to be with Stacy right now and oh yeah, you are to ask her to be your date for the party that Mr. Macmahon's throwing before anyone else does." Ashley answered dismissively.

"Wait, what? Mr. Macmahon's throwing a party?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, for Stephanie and Hunter. Saw the invitation coming here." Ashley said.

"You are one sassy angel detective." Randy said and gave a low whistle.

"I'd take that as a compliment." Ashley answered. "Here!" Ashley tossed Randy his mobile phone.

"Hey! Careful!" Randy exclaimed as he caught his phone.

"Wait! You can hold things?" John asked in surprise and Ashley just nodded.

"You really give me quite a lot of surprises." John said and floated towards her and suddenly hugged her.

"Where have you been? You got me so worried!" John said in a voice filled with relief and concern.

"Um, uh John I think you're choking her." Randy said and John just looked at him.

"Oh, ah, sorry. Oh yeah, I have to go see Stace. See you." Randy said and quickly exited the room.

"You know what?" a female voice suddenly said.

"What?" another female voice answered.

"I think your loverboy kinda have it bad in the head." The voice answered back.

"Are you saying he's crazy?" she asked in a voice that was so threatening that it scared the other.

"No, I'm not saying he's crazy. It's just that! For heaven's sake! He was talking to himself!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe he's just practicing some lines." She answered doubtfully and thought her friend did have a point.

"If I were any dumber I would think Stacy has put some spell on him! I really think she's a witch." the other girl said.

"Maybe you are dumber than you think and Stacy has done some ancient magic on him!" she said insanely.

"Nah!" they both said together and agreed it would be very impossible.

"And if she does some dirty tricks to Randy to fall for her, she has to face me!" the female voice said.

"Yeah, I know you'd fight for your prince charming!" the other voice said in a funny tone.

"I… Are you sassing me?" she asked sternly.

"No, of course not." She answered and her nose was flaring.

"Okay."

"Just calm down. And don't you have something to do?" the other girl asked and pointed at the elegant looking envelope addressed to Randy Orton.

"Oh, yeah. Come on. Let's go."

"John, you can let go of me now." Ashley said in a controlled voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was so worried when you didn't show up right away." John said as he pulled away from Ashley.

"You were worried?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah! I really was! What else would I do if something bad happened to you?" John answered.

"Yeah, what would you do if you lost your guide." Ashley said in a bitter voice.

"No, Ash. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost the one I… the one I love the second time around." John confessed and Ashley was left with her mouth hanging open.

"What did you say?" she asked him, trying to hear those words again, maybe she just heard it wrong.

"I couldn't afford to lose the one I love…" John said again.

"You what?" Ashley still couldn't believe it and she was shutting her eyes tightly expecting to wake up from a dream.

"I love you. I love you Ashley!" John exclaimed.

"You know what John?" Ashley asked din a very solemn voice that made John very nervous.

"What?" John thought there was a big lump on his throat.

"I love you too." Ashley said and a smile found a way to John's face.

"You do?" John asked her for a confirmation.

"I do." Ashley replied and John hugged her tight and close like there was no tomorrow.

"Randy! Randy! Wait up!" Candice Michelle's voice rang throughout the hallways as she came running towards Randy followed by Victoria.

"Yeah?" Randy asked, trying to hide the dislike in his voice.

"Mr. Macmahon asked me to give this to you." Candice said sweetly as she handed a very nice and elegant looking envelope.

"_Must be the invitation Ashley was talking about." _Randy thought and took the envelope from Candice.

"Thanks." Randy said and started to walk away.

"Um, Randy." Candice called out his name and grabbed his hand before Randy could walk any further.

"What?" Randy asked trying his best not to be rude.

"Um, I was hoping if you could be my date for the party." Candice asked, and Randy couldn't believe she was blushing!

"_I thought she doesn't know how to blush knowing what a skank she is."_ Randy thought.

"I'm sorry Candice but I'm going to ask Stacy to go with me. Sorry. I have to go meet her right now." Randy said and pulled his hand.

"Oh, ok." Candice said and tried to smile but her chest was tightening and she thought she couldn't breath.

"Honey, are you alright?" Victoria asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Candice snarled to the other diva.

"I'm sorry, honey." Victoria said and embraced her.

"She's always taking the things I wanted!" Candice cried.

"Because that's what she is. She ruin other people's lives by taking what they want." Victoria said.

Candice just wiped the tears from her eyes.

Randy slowly knocked on Stacy's door.

"Who's there?" Stacy's voice came next.

"It's me. Randy." Randy replied.

"In a minute." Stacy called and opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey!" Randy greeted her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh! You got one too!" Stacy asked giddily as she pointed at the envelope in Randy's hand.

"Yeah, just got it on my way here." Randy said while stepping inside the room.

"So, what brings you here?" Stacy asked while she sat on her bed and Randy leaned on the door.

"Oh, I just thought you need company." Randy said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Something's telling me that's not all." Stacy said as a smile broke into her lips too to match Randy's.

"Is it really that obvious?" Randy said and Stacy just nodded. "Well, Stace, would you like to go to the party with me?" Randy asked her.

"What gave you the idea that you should ask me?" Stacy ask him in return.

"An angel whispered it to me." Randy replied and he wasn't lying. Ashley did tell him in a way. Stacy smiled before answering.

"Course I'll go with you." Then Stacy thought of something.

"Awesome! It will be perfect!" Randy said and hugged her. And Stacy froze in her place. It's been a while since she felt that feeling that she could love and trust someone. She thought she could never love again the way she loved John. Others may think that it's a bit too soon to move on but it was never official between her and John.

"_If he's going to ask me now, I'm going to say yes." _Stacy thought. Randy slowly pulled away from her and they looked at each other's eyes.

"_Just ask me now Randy." _Stacy continued thinking.

"Stace I really don't want to rush things but, I just want to let you know. I love you." Randy whispered to her.

"I… I'm sorry Stace. I know you're still not ready." Randy stammered but Stacy just placed a finger on his lips to hush him.

"You don't need to be sorry because there's nothing to be sorry about." Stacy told him. "Coz I feel the same way." Stacy said.

_yanzell's note: so, so, how was it? did you like it? well let me know! just hit the submit review button right now! lol. thanks! till next chap!_


	11. Summertime Love in the Moonlight

_hmmm. this is a fast update! lolz! i thought that since i'm not doing much today, why not give you a sweet and long update? (i did make this chapter longer! hehehe) and by the way the title of this chap doesn't belong to me at all. i took it from aqua's song dr. jones. lolz. really old song right but it's so catchy that i couldn't forget it! well too much info already so you better start reading! kz? and also thanks to those who reviewed. i really appreciate it. and i promise, the more reviews, the sooner i'll update!_

**Chapter 11: Summertime Love in the Moonlight**

"I'm so glad you two are together." Trish said happily when Stacy told her the news.

"Me, too." Jeff agreed. "But don't get me wrong Stace, don't you think it's a bit too soon?" Jeff may be Trish's boyfriend but he's been Stacy's 'big brother' and knows about almost everything that Trish knows about Stacy and that includes Stacy's feelings for John. And now that John is gone, Jeff is thinking that should still be grieving for him.

"_That's how true love should be." _Jeff thought. Jeff secretly laughed at himself at his thoughts. What would Trish and even Stacy say if they find out that he's a sucker for love?

"I know it's a bit soon but I… I have my reasons for doing this." Stacy replied and Jeff just shrugged to show that he either agree or disagree.

"Anyway, I just wish you the best Stace because I know no other person who truly deserves the best than you." Trish told her and gave Stacy a big friendly hug, which Stacy gratefully returned. Stacy let in a deep breath, she had never felt like she really belonged the past days and she was thankful Trish is her friend who'd always be there for her.

"Thank you Trish. And Jeff, don't worry, I know what I'm doing okay? I'm a big girl now." Stacy said proudly as she turned to her would-be big brother.

"But big girls also make mistakes. I just hope this big girl doesn't make a mistake." Jeff said and Stacy just smiled. "Wherever John is, I hope he is happy with how things are going on right now." Jeff sighed.

"I'm pretty sure he is." Stacy said as she remembered how John had talked to her using Randy's body. She looked at Trish and the latter just looked at her and smiled reassuringly to tell her that she didn't breathe a single word to Jeff. She had no plans in letting other people know that she and John talked. They will surely think that she has gone insane if she did tell them.

"Anyway, I have to go. Randy said he wants to show me something." Stacy said and started to say goodbye. Jeff gave her a friendly hug and whispered to her ear.

"Just be careful alright?" Stacy just smiled and squeezed his hand in reply that she is going to be.

It was nothing more but a friendly gesture but Trish couldn't help but feel something within her. She looked at Stacy though it was more of a glare and a fire seemed to ignite within her.

"Trish are you alright?" Stacy asked curiously and suddenly when she saw something spark in her friend's eyes. She looked like she was angry at something… or someone. Trish snapped back to reality and she mentally shook the feeling away.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Didn't you say you have to go? So go, bye." Trish said and sort of slammed the door on Stacy's face.

"Trish honey are you alright?" Jeff asked worriedly and he felt her if she was hot.

"I'm alright honey. Just promise me you'll never leave me." Trish said and flung her arms around Jeff.

"I won't Trish. Now why the sudden drama?" Jeff asked confusedly as he pulled Trish away from him.

"No! You got to promise!" Trish exclaimed and Jeff was more shocked to see his girlfriend acting that way.

"I promise." Jeff said. He wanted to pull Trish close to him and ask her if she was all right and to assure he is never going to leave her. But he just can't. He looked at Trish longingly and all Trish saw was Jeff looking blankly at her.

"Ashley?" John said to get Ashley's attention back to him. They were in the swing outside his old house and Ashley was resting her head on his chest, enjoying the beautiful sky turn to red.

"Yeah…" Ashley looked up to him and their faces were an inch apart. John smiled and stole a kiss from Ashley.

"I thought you wanted to say something." Ashley said shyly after the kiss.

"I was, but then I got lost in your eyes." John said.

"Very sweet John but spill it out." Ashley replied as she pinched his nose.

"Have you ever thought that this could happen to us?" John asked more seriously. Ashley just looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked him in return as he stood up and started pacing around.

"I mean have you ever thought we'd end up… together?" John asked her honestly and waited. But Ashley didn't answer. John turned to look at her to check if she had fallen asleep because Ashley didn't answer. But when John saw Ashley, she was blushing furiously. John smiled at her mysteriously.

"John I have a confession to make…" Ashley started to tell him.

"Randy can you please tell me now where you are taking me?" Stacy asked as she tried to suppress the curiosity boiling inside her.

"You'll find out soon. And it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you right?" Randy told her as he took his eyes from the road for a while.

"Okay, but I'm just so curious. That I can't help it." Stacy answered and crossed her arms in front of her and Randy let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Stacy asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing it's just that you look so pretty when you're confused." Randy said and Stacy remembered that she thought of the exact same thing about him way back on John's burial.

"Why are you smiling?" Randy asked her.

"I just remembered something." Stacy simply answered and smiled shyly.

"Tell me." Randy said.

"Why should I tell you?" Stacy asked teasingly as she enjoyed watching Randy's face.

"Because, Miss Stacy…" Randy started as he pulled over and got out of the car and Stacy looked at him with full interest as he went to her side of the car and opened it for her.

"I want to know what makes you smile and laugh. I want to know what makes you happy." Randy said and extended an arm for her to take. Stacy gave her hand to him and let him guide her up.

"You want to know what makes me happy?" Stacy asked and Randy nodded.

"Then you have to wait till later." Stacy answered and smiled even more.

"That's to repay you for making me wait to know what you are planning this evening." Stacy whispered in his ear.

"Hey! No fair!" Randy pouted and Stacy just shook her head.

"But you're going to find out now!" Randy replied stubbornly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you made me wait." Stacy said and stuck out a tongue at him. "You really do want to know what makes me happy." Stacy said to him when she saw Randy was still pouting. "I hope you're pouting wouldn't change your mood for the surprise."

"Hmm… speaking of the surprise, maybe I won't show it to you." Randy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What! Now that's not fair." Stacy exclaimed. "I want to know what the surprise is." Stacy said.

"Well, how about this. I'll show you the surprise then you tell me what makes you happy. You dig?" Randy asked her. Stacy pretended to think deeply and looked at Randy.

"Okay, just promise." Stacy answered.

"I promise if you promise." Randy replied.

"I promise." Stacy said as she raised her right hand and crossed her heart.

"John, I have a confession to make…" Ashley repeated, her cheeks burning like coals.

"What confession?" John asked alertly. "You're, you're not what I think you are? You're not a real woman?" John asked insanely as his eyes grew wide!

"John! Get a hold of yourself! Breath! Do you even know what you were saying?" Ashley asked him.

"So you are a real woman?" John asked in a cautious voice and his eyes darted towards Ashley's chest.

"Duh!" Ashley answered "Hey! You watch where your eyes are going!" Ashley told him when he saw John looking at her chest. "You wanna get sued?" Ashley asked her.

"Oh! You wouldn't do that! You love me so much!" John said confidently. "And I love you so much, you're a real woman right?"

"John! Quit it! Of course I am!" Ashley said as she blushed furiously when John told her that he knew that she loves him so much.

"Alright, I quit." John said and took her hands. "I have never said those words in my whole life. Not even during my match with JBL and here I am saying I quit to a woman!" John said incredulously and let out a chuckle.

"That just proves that you really love me." Ashley said as she tried to get even with John and she succeeded because John was blushing nonstop.

"Yeah, you're right. So, so much." John said to her. "Now, how about that confession you were saying?" John asked her.

"Oh, that…" Ashley tried to let the words out but she couldn't seem to.

"Come on Ash, you can tell me. There's suppose to be no secrets, right?" John urged her.

"Well, okay. Just promise you won't laugh at me." Ashley said as her eyes darted towards the ground.

"Why would I laugh?" John asked. "Unless if it's very funny…" John added in an undertone and Ashley smacked his arm. "Just kidding! Go on…" John told her.

"Did… Can you still remember the dawn when you first appeared to Randy?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah, who can forget that? What does your confession have to do with it?" John asked her.

"You remember that I was reading a magazine when he fainted?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't let me see it!" John said as he remembered that moment that he started to tickle Ashley. "Yeah, I remember and remembering that moment, it makes me want to tickle you again." John said and Ashley smiled at him.

"No you wouldn't. There's no tickling tonight." Ashley warned him.

"Oh, alright." John said in a mocked disappointed voice.

"Well…" Ashley said and snapped her fingers and the magazine appeared beside them. John took the magazine and read the cover.

"Angels 101?" John raised an eyebrow when he read the name of the magazine. "You angels have magazines?" he asked, surprise clearly on his voice.

"Turn to page 53…" Ashley, said quietly and John did so.

"What to do when you're falling for your…" John didn't continue reading the tagline of the article.

"You mean?" John looked at Ashley questioningly.

"Yes, John. I loved you ever since we were kids." Ashley admitted shyly.

"Ashley?" John felt like laughing but he tried to stop himself.

"Go, laugh!" Ashley said and didn't looked at John.  
"Why should I laugh?" John asked her.

"Well, because, I'm so stupid for loving you for so long." Ashley replied.

"Loving someone doesn't make you stupid." John simply told her and kissed her under the bright moonlight

"Randy?"

"Yes, Stace?" Randy turned to her.

"Are you going to tell me what your surprise is?" Stacy asked him slowly.

"We're getting there, sweetheart." Randy answered patiently. Randy looked at Stacy. _"You can be so impatient Stace. And I hate being pestered so much. But I guess I have to forget about that, that's how much I love you." _Randy thought and shook his head. Stacy looked around them as she saw trees.

"Are you taking me to the jungle?" Stacy asked again.

"No honey. See for yourself." Randy answered as he set a big leaf aside that was blocking the view in front of them.

"It's… it's so perfect!" Stacy exclaimed as she ran the rest of the distance between her and Randy's distance.

"This is paradise!" Stacy said as she looked around.

"Suits you perfectly." Randy said slowly as he watched Stacy being amazed by the set-up.

"You even have a hammock!" Stacy said as she went over to the hammock.

"I knew you'd like it." Randy said and took the two glasses of orange juice that was on the table nearby.

"It's like we're in the Caribbean!" Stacy said as she looked around her. "How did you know that I have a fascination for the Caribbean?" Stacy asked him.

"I have my sources." Randy replied and suddenly someone was walking towards them.

"Carlito?" Stacy looked at the newcomer in shock.

"Carlito was in town looking all over for his apple and he found it in this Caribbean thing of yours."

Carlito said in his hot accent as he took the apple that was on the table.

"Every Caribbean set-up needs an apple." Randy told him.

"Well not Carlito's." Carlito said smugly and his face broke into a smile.  
"Thanks for helping me out man." Randy said to Carlito and Carlito just patted Randy's shoulder and mouthed good luck.

"Have great night! He did put a lot effort for this you know." Carlito whispered to Stacy.

"Well, I was having trouble on how I could surprise you and Carlito heard my whining, as Hunter would put it, and he told me how you like the Caribbean." Randy explained to her.

"This is too much Randy!" Stacy said and embraced him.

"Anything for you my angel." Randy said and kissed her.

"I love you." Stacy said as the two of them sat down together on the hammock and watched the starlit sky.

"I love you too." Randy replied. "Hey, how about that secret?" Randy asked her.

"What secret?" Stacy asked in return and Randy just looked at her.

"You really wanna know?" Stacy asked him and he nodded. "This, this is what makes me happy." Stacy said as she snuggled close to him.

_yanzell's note: okay i hope you all liked it! please review and let me know what you think. okay? thanks guys! love y'all! and did you all remember that raw episode where carlito spat on matt stryker's face when carlito said he stole his apple? well it inspired me to add carlito in this chap. he's just a 'guest'. whoa, lolz. till next chap!_


	12. Unwanted Return

_hi guys! here's another chap! thanks for the reviews!they rock! lols, well read on and i hope you like this one!_

**Chapter 12: Unwanted Return**

"I love you…" Stacy said to Randy as they were walking together, heading for breakfast.

"I love you more…" Randy said in return and touched Stacy's nose.

"That's impossible because I love you more." Stacy replied.

"Wow! The two new lovebirds!" Trish said as she saw Stacy and Randy.

"Trish! Oh my God! You scared me to death!" Stacy said as she looked at her bestfriend.

"Where'd you come from? We didn't see you." Randy told her and Trish just smiled mysteriously.

"You were just too busy whispering sweet nothings to each other that you didn't notice me." Trish said. "And Stacy! Is that the way to greet your bestfriend good morning?" Trish said in a fake happy voice.

"Yeah, maybe. Good morning Trish." Stacy answered uncertainly and gave Trish a hug. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Trish and she doesn't know why. _"Was it because of what happened yesterday?" _Stacy thought remembering when Trish closed the door heavily on her face.

"So you wanna join us for breakfast?" Randy asked her.

"Oh, I'd love to but I can't I have to meet Jake…" Trish answered.

"Jake? Who's Jake?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Oh, did I say Jake? I meant, Jeff. I really need to see Jeff." Trish said.

"Okay. Say hello to Jeff for me will you?" Stacy answered as Trish was turning around.

"Oh, I will." Trish said and a smirk appeared on her lips as she walked away from the two.

Randy and Stacy started to walk again when they met Jeff along the way.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"Hi Jeff!" Stacy and Randy greeted him in return. Stacy gave him a warm embrace and Randy shook his hand.

"I see you are very happy." Jeff told Stacy.

"I am very happy Jeff." Stacy said.

"That's good to hear." Jeff replied. "Hey, you guys seen Trish?" Jeff asked them which made them wonder.

"Yeah we saw her minutes ago an she said she was going to see you. She headed that way." Stacy said and pointed the direction Trish took.

"That way? But my room is just here." Jeff answered and pointed the room to his left.

"Really? She actually told us she was going to see you." Randy answered.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll go look for her. Thanks guys." Jeff replied and said goodbye.

After a few minutes of walking, Trish finally arrived at the room. She knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a male voice asked.

"It's me Trish." Trish answered. After a few seconds of silence, the door opened and Trish smiled when she saw him.

"The rumor is really true, you're back." Trish smirked.

"What do you want Trish?" the man asked exasperatedly.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't want me here?" Trish asked in a sarcastic tone.

"If it isn't much of an insult Trish, your face spells trouble." He said in a cool voice.

"Oh, that hurts." Trish said mockingly.

"What do you want Trish?" he asked again.

"Tell me, what made you decide to come back. Is it because of Stacy huh? Loverboy?" Trish asked as she traced a finger to his exposed chest.

"Why? Is it any of your business?" he asked rudely. "I really can't see why I have to tell you."

"Well, you see, I'm her best friend. And I'm only looking for her best interests." Trish said.

"If you are really her best friend why are you talking to me this way?" he asked testily.

"It doesn't matter. I know you still love her. I know why you came back. You want to win her back." Trish said directly with a mock dramatic tone on her voice as she said the last statement. He was left appalled.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"I can help you win her back." She said and slowly, a smile appeared on his lips.

"Good… I'm pretty sure we're gonna do great business together." Trish said.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked him and he stepped aside to let her in.

"So tell me Trish, why are you doing this?" he asked her again as he sat on the couch. Then Trish suddenly sat on his lap.

"You are just so curious. I kinda like that." She said and kissed him hungrily. He was left astonished but her kiss seemed to be the only thing that mattered to him that moment.

"_What's going on with you Trish? I thought you were Stacy's best friend…" _a voice in the back of his head was saying.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her after she pulled away from him. Trish smiled victoriously and whispered what she wanted to his ear.

"And do it good." She added and nibbled his ear. He smiled to match her evil smile and he got up.

"Urgh!" Stacy said which made Randy look at her.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked worriedly when he saw Stacy massaging her own arms to relieve the goosebumps.

"Funny, I just felt goosebumps all over me the whole time we were talking Trish." Stacy said in a small voice.

"You too? I thought it was just me." Randy answered her and looked at his arm and saw the goosebumps almost gone.

"Really? But… but… maybe it's just the wind. It's really cold in here." Stacy told him but she couldn't even convince herself that it was the real reason.

"Yeah, maybe." Randy said. "Come on, maybe we're just hungry." Randy said and chuckled.

"You are always hungry." Stacy teased him and Randy made a face.

Then Randy's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a glowing white light ahead of them.

"John, stop it!" Ashley said between fits of laughter as John continued to tickle her.

"No I won't. I didn't mention to you that I really love to tickle you." John said as he chased Ashley. They both stopped when they realized that was Randy in front of them.

"Ooops." Ashley muttered under her breath.

"Hey! It's you." John greeted Randy and Randy just continued to look at the two of them.

"Um, uh… We're together." John said to him and Randy looked at Ashley.

"Yeah, we're together." Ashley confirmed and gave him a shy smile. Randy decided to smile and he tried to suppress the laughter within him with John's death glare. Then John's eyes darted to Stacy who saw nothing but thin air. He wanted to touch her but he was left to looking at her longingly. But he forced to look at Ashley.

"Ashley's my life now." He thought and tried to get Stacy's face out of his mind.

"Um, Randy? Are you alright?" Stacy asked him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. I'm good. Let's go." Randy just said and nodded at John when Stacy wasn't looking.

"John?"

"What is it Ash?" John asked.

"Do you think it's okay to let Randy know we're… we're you know… together?" Ashley asked him uncertainly in return.

"It's okay." John assured her but Ashley continued to look bothered.

"Ashley, I have a confession to make…" John said to her.

"You have a confession?" Ashley repeated.

"Yeah. Remember that day when we had a fight that day when I kissed you?" John replied.

"I do… I will never forget that day." Ashley answered. She didn't mention that it was the day that she really realized that she was in love with John.

"Well, I did consider taking Randy's help to patch things up between us." John said.

"Randy tried to help you? Wait, rewind please." Ashley replied.

"I realized that day that I'm in love with you and Randy quickly saw through me." John explained.

"Oh, John." Ashley exclaimed and hugged John. Then just as John was about to kiss Ashley, the lights went out and a lightning struck. And when they thought it was over, the building shook.

"What was that?" Stacy asked quite hysterically. Randy quickly rushed over to her.

"I don't know. It was like an earthquake." Randy said and then from there, he thought he knew what had caused the incident.

"_I just hope you know what you are doing John, Ashley." _He thought.

"Hey, look out there… I think someone's in trouble." Stacy said as she pointed outside of the hotel. Randy saw a collision of two cars.

"Come on Randy, maybe we can help." Stacy said and pulled Randy by the hand.

"You truly are an angel, Stace." Randy whispered.

They saw the crash and realized the newly arrived car crashed into a parked one. Stacy quickly went to the driver's side of the car to check if the driver was all right.

"Are you alright?" Stacy asked and the driver raised his head and Stacy's mouth fell open.

"Stacy, are you alright?" Randy asked as he went to her side and got the surprise of his life when he saw the driver.

"Ashley, Ashley are you okay?" John asked Ashley. He was aiding her when she fainted.

"John? I'm al---. Aaah!" Ashley screamed as if she were in so much pain. And John's eyes saw what could have cause Ashley to scream. And all John could do was look with a horrified expression on his face.

_yanzell: and that was chapter 12. what do you think happened to Ashley? who do you think Stacy saw on the driver's seat? and what do you think is up with Trish? hmmm... questions! and i know you want to find out the answers so find it outin the next chap. but for now, just leave me a review by hitting that button. well, see ya next chap guys! _


	13. Sugar Rush?

_i dunno, what made me give the idea of giving this chap this title. lolz. well anyways, please read on and later, you know the drill. drop me a review! k? thanks for the past reviews guys1_

**Chapter 13: Sugar Rush?**

"Stacy, are you alright?" Randy asked as he went to her side and got the surprise of his life when he saw who the driver was.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked instead with a bit of arrogance in his voice.

"Let's leave the questions for later Randy. Don't you think we should help him first? I think he's hurt." Stacy finally said after she recovered from the shock.

"Stacy is that really you?' he asked in a hoarse and longing voice.

"Yeah it's me. Come on Randy help me get him out of the car." Stacy instructed Randy and he did so.

"Thanks man." Andrew said as he limped his way out of the car. "Ow!" he exclaimed and felt his forehead.

"Oh gosh! You're bleeding!" Stacy exclaimed when she saw the cut on his forehead.

"It's just a small cut." Randy said bluntly.

"Yeah, it's just a small cut. Don't worry." Andrew agreed with Randy.

"But, it could get infected. We need to take you inside." Stacy said.

"Thanks for helping me out Stace." Andrew said and squeezed her hand gratefully. Randy looked as though he was going to blow but he felt a bit of relief when Stacy pulled her hand away from Andrew.

"Well, you really need the help." Stacy just said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Andrew looking closely at her.

"Where are you gonna take him?" Randy asked quietly.

"Umm…" Stacy haven't thought about that.

"You don't have to mess with that. I've already called for a reservation." Andrew told them.

"Oh!" Stacy muttered.

"Good." Randy said in an undertone. The three of them went to the receptionist's desk and asked for the keys for Andrew's room. Randy was still offering a hand to Andrew.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate the help but I think I could manage from here." Andrew said to Randy and Randy was more than willing to let go of him.

"Okay, if you say so." Randy replied coldly. Stacy threw him a dirty look.

"Thanks for the help guys." Andrew said and slowly made his way to the elevator.

"Are you sure?" Stacy called after him and Andrew just nodded and gave them a weak smile.

"You could have at least try to be more welcoming." Stacy told Randy.

"What?" Randy asked surprisingly.

"You could have at least tried to be more friendly." Stacy replaced the word.

"I'm sorry but I just can't Stace. I don't trust him somehow." Randy said to her.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"I think you already know." Randy said in a cold voice.

"Randy… I know what's gotten into you." Stacy said. "You're jealous!" she exclaimed.

"Please no." Randy denied but didn't face Stacy.

"Admit it!" Stacy laughed at him.

"Come on." Randy just said and smiled at her. Stacy took his hand.

"Offer for breakfast still open?" Stacy asked him.

"Of course, come on. I'm really hungry." Randy said and they walked together hand in hand towards breakfast.

"Ashley, Ashley are you okay?" John asked Ashley. He was aiding her when she fainted.

"John? I'm al---. Aaah!" Ashley screamed as if she were in so much pain. And John's eyes saw what could have cause Ashley to scream. And all John could do was look with a horrified expression on his face.

"Ashley?" John called out her name but Ashley passed out.

"Ashley, wake up." John tried to shake her but it did nothing because Ashley was still lying unconscious. John had no choice but to carry her. He decided to take her to Randy's room. He was looking at her sadly.

"Ashley, everything will be alright…" John whispered to her though doubt if she could hear him that moment. He started caressing her hair and kissed her softly. He was hoping this would make her feel alright the moment she's back.

"It's her punishment." A voice suddenly said to him. John quickly turned around.

"Who are you?" John asked as he shielded his eyes from the white bright light that was coming from the newcomer.

"I'm Torrie. Ashley's mother." The angel said to him. John could see she had wings. The thought made him even more said than he was before. He looked at Ashley and saw that her once beautiful wings were now gone.

"You're Ashley's mother?" John repeated what she said and slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light and he was able to see the face of the newcomer. He saw she looked just a bit older than Ashley and John noticed from her features she was once a beautiful young woman just like her daughter. Torrie nodded in reply to John's question.

"What do you mean it's her punishment?" John asked again as he slowly walked towards her.

"It's her punishment because she fall in love with a mortal." She said softly.

"But… but…" John looked for words to say.

"I'm sorry… but if Ashley continues to love you John, she'll lose not only her wings soon…" Torrie told him in a sad voice.

"It's because of me… it's because of me." John muttered to himself.

"That's loads of crap!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from behind John as Ashley was trying to get up from the bed.

"Ashley! Don't you dare use that tone with me and did I just hear you curse?" Torrie asked in a stern voice.

"Yes mom, I am using a tone! That is so unfair! Why would they take my wings when all I did is love John?" she asked, tears slowly forming from her eyes.

"You are loving a mortal Ashley." Torrie corrected her. "You knew sooner or later this would happen."

"I loved John all my life and why now? Why is it that they took my wings just now?" Ashley asked she was now crying.

"Ashley, you and John are not meant for each other." Torrie said to her daughter softly.

"No, you are wrong, we are meant together." Ashley said her voice full of determination. "I'll prove you all wrong. We'll prove you all wrong." Ashley said and pulled John with her and they went outside the room leaving Torrie shaking her head.

"John? Don't listen to what they are saying okay?" Ashley asked him and cupped his face with her hands.

"I love you." Ashley said to him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too Ashley. You know that." John said to her in return but there was something in his voice that made Ashley worry.

"John?" she called out her voice shaking slightly.

"You know Ashley that I would do anything for you if it's in my power. Heck I would even move heaven and earth for you as cheesy as it might sound but… If only I could… if only." John said to her and cupped her face with his hands.

"But I can't… I can't Ashley. And… and I wouldn't want you to be a mere mortal or a fallen angel or whatever because of me." John whispered to her, he was crying now. It was such a rare moment to see John cry.

"John, don't do this to me…" Ashley pleaded him. "Please don't." Ashley held his face more.

"I love you Ashley that's why I have to do this." John said and leaned inclined his forehead to meet hers.

"I love you John. We can make this work. You know we can." Ashley tried to convince him but John has already made up his mind.

"You heard your mom Ashley. We are not meant to be. I'm sorry. But I have to…" John said but Ashley cut him off.

"No, don't say it. Please… please…" Ashley begged him, tears were flooding down her face.

"I have to let you go…" John said it and Ashley felt like the whole world was on her shoulder like it suddenly dropped its whole weight on her.

"John…" All Ashley could do was call out his name.

"It's for the best Ash. I can't let you give up what you are now… what you have now." John said and turned away from her.

"I don't need this. I need you!" Ashley called and ran to him and started beating his back.

"Ashley…" John called out her name in a hoarse whisper.

"You are such a coward! You… you don't even want to fight for me… for us!" Ashley said and continued to hit his back. John just let her do it.

"_Maybe this will make it all better." _He thought sadly.

"Yes Ashley! I'm a coward! You happy now?" he yelled at her that it made Ashley jump in surprise.

"You can't even fight for the person you claim to love." Ashley said bitterly.

"I don't love you okay? I just used you to get Stacy out of my system!" John lied and felt like his heart was torn to pieces when he said those words. And he felt a shock when Ashley's hand met his face.

"I hate you." Ashley said coldly and turned away from him. Ashley ran away from John, forcing herself not to cry anymore.

"I hate you John. I hate you." Ashley kept saying to herself and tried to block the small voice at the back of her head. "I love you so much John. So, so much."

_yanzell's: aww! what do you think of what happened? that was chap number 13 for this fice and i hope you like it, and please review and just tell me what you think. okay? and i brought andrew in this fic because i heard a rumor somewhere that he is coming bcak to the wwe. but i'm not sure if it's really gonna happen but it sure did gave me an idea. hehe. till next chjap guys! see yah!_


	14. Rocky Roads

**Chapter 14: Rocky Roads**

"Oh! Please who could it be?" Stacy wondered out loud as she struggled with the lock of her room. She and Randy just got back up from breakfast when they heard the phone ringing from inside of Stacy's room.

"Just calm down, hon." Randy said to her.

"Coming!" Stacy exclaimed.

"The phone can't hear you, you know, unless you pick it up." Randy said and laughed at her a bit.

"Hello, Stacy speaking." She answered the phone and signaled for Randy to come in and Randy made himself feel at home as he sat on the couch and contented himself with just looking at Stacy. Stacy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with Randy looking at her and giving her teasing smiles. She just looked at Randy with a raised eyebrow and a smile questioning him what he was doing not realizing that she has someone on the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Stace, are you there?" the voice from the other line asked again more loudly this time so that Stacy could hear.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Who's this please?" Stacy asked as she gave Randy some accusing look.

"It's me." The voice said and Stacy froze in her place. She recognized that voice. "It's me, Andrew. Stace, are you still there?" Andrew said again.

"Yeah, I'm here." It was Randy's turn to raise an eyebrow at Stacy when he saw her reaction. "What do you want?" Stacy asked.

"I just want to thank you for helping me out this morning." Andrew said. Stacy thought he sounded so sincere.

"It was nothing. Randy and I would help anybody if they were in you condition." Stacy said.

"Who's that babe?" Randy asked her and Andrew heard it over the line.

"Randy's with you?" Andrew asked. He still doesn't know that Stacy and Randy are together.

"Yeah, we just come back up. We had breakfast together." Stacy replied and signaled to Randy that she'll answer him in a minute.

"Oh. So I was thinking Stace, to get even with your good deed, would you have lunch with me today? My treat of course." Andrew said to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Drew but Randy and I have already made plans." Stacy answered him.

"Randy again? Hmm… if I didn't know any better, I would think you and Randy are together." Andrew tried to make a joke out of it but the silence from Stacy seemed to stun him.  
"Actually, Randy and I are together Drew." Stacy said slowly.

"Oh! Um… well…" Andrew didn't know what else to say.

"Andrew, are you alright?" Stacy asked. Her voice brought him back to reality and he tried to turn his face the other way.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Andrew replied.

"Is there someone with you?" Stacy asked curiously when she thought she heard a voice aside from Andrew.

"No… no one's here with me." Andrew denied.

"I'm really sorry Drew, but I can't make it to lunch with you." Stacy apologized.

"It's okay… Um, Stace can I call you again later, I just have some things to settle right now?" Andrew said and hung up on her. Stacy looked at the phone confusedly and put it back on the cradle. Randy approached her and embraced her from behind.

"Who was that?" he asked softly.

"It was Andrew." Stacy asked simply as though it was nothing.

"Andrew? What did he want?" Randy asked his voice traced with irritation.

"Babe, come on. He just said he wanted to take me out to lunch to say thank you for helping him out." Stacy explained to him.

"And?" Randy asked, waiting for her answer.

"I said no, I told him we already made plans." Stacy said and smiled at him.

"That's great. But I don't remember making any plans for us this lunch." Randy replied as he scratched the back of his head while looking at her.

"Who said you were the one who's making the plan?" Stacy asked him and smiled teasingly.

"Oh!" Randy answered and felt like slapping his head.

"You can't escape me…" Trish whispered to him as he turned his head the other way to escape her kisses.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded as he closed in on Trish. But the reaction he expected from her never came. She was even smiling at him.

"What was I doing?" Trish asked testily.

"You were clearly trying to mess things that I do!" he exclaimed but he wasn't sure what he had said was right.

"Oh really? Just let me ask you this…" Trish said as she moved towards him.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"What exactly have you done?" Trish asked bitchily. "See! Nothing!" she exclaimed.

"I ought to kill you for this Trish!" he raised his voice.

"Why? Because you learned the truth the hard way? Well I think that was better." Trish answered casually and lit a cigarette.

"Better? You are sick Trish!" he yelled at her.

"Why? You don't want to ruin somebody else's life because now she's got someone new? Stop pretending! I know you still want her and you don't care if it hurts her. You just want her for yourself!" Trish's voice seemed to drill into his mind that what she was saying is becoming his own thoughts.

"What's in it for you Trish?" he asked her suddenly. Trish stopped smoking and looked at him closely.

"It's none of your business." She answered after moments of silence. He merely shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"What am I to do next?" He voiced out his thoughts and Trish took it that he was asking her for advice.

"So you want to know what I think?" Trish challenged him and he stared back at her in confusion and curiosity.

Randy was humming to himself happily when he walked inside his room and was really surprised when he saw John Cena sitting solemnly in the couch.

"Hey man!" Randy called to him but John Cena seemed to not notice him. "John?" Randy called again but still John didn't make any effort to notice him.

"Omigod! I'm dead!" Randy exclaimed to himself when John Cena didn't act like he saw him. "Did I trip on the way here and broke my neck? Oh no! Stacy! Wait! If I were dead, John would surely notice me! He's a soul or something!" Randy said his voice filled with relief. Randy walked his way towards John and snapped his fingers several times to get John's attention. A closer look at John and Randy noticed he has been crying judging by his puffy red eyes.

"Um… Earth to John. John are you there?" Randy asked loudly.

"Oh, you're here. I guess I've been waiting for you." John said sadly.

"What's wrong with you man? You look like you've eaten something bad. Oh hey! Where's Ashley? You two got to tell me all the details. Stacy and I just had breakfast and bumped into someone but I'm not talking unless you tell me what happened." Randy said to him in a happy voice. John just looked at him like he had rolled into something smelly.

"Ashley and I broke up." He simply answered as he pulled his gaze away from Randy.

"Wait! What? Did I just hear you say you broke up with Ashley?" Randy's eyes were as big as Ping-Pong balls. He scratched the back of his head as if from doing this he's gonna relieve the confusion he was now having.

"But I just saw you in the halls teasing each other! What happened?" Randy asked curiously as he sat on the couch opposite to John.

"There are just some things that are not meant to be." John said feeling like he was going to cry once again. _"Men don't cry." _John thought desperately to fight back the tears.

"Cut the shit drama!" Randy exclaimed and pounded the coffee table in front of them. He quickly looked around to see if Ashley was anywhere near them. He knows how much Ashley is against with swearing.

"Ashley lost her wings because of me. She lost her wings because she fell in love with a mortal." John said to Randy.

"Wow! That's a scary thing to discourage angel and mortal relationships." Randy let out a sigh.

"You tell me…" John agreed with him.

"So that was what the earthquake was about." Randy guessed as he remembered what happened when he and Stacy were on their way to breakfast earlier.

"Her mom appeared to me and told me that I should leave Ashley alone or she'll lose everything she have as an angel. Talk about when the heavens' against your love." John said and shook his head. "Tell me what happened to you. You said you bumped into someone?" John asked him. It was Randy's turn to change mood.

"Yeah. We bumped into Andrew Martins." Randy scowled when he mentioned Andrew's name.

"You mean Test?" John asked his voice traced with shock.

"Yeah. He's back, I thought it was just a rumor that he's coming back." Randy said.

"This is bad news." John muttered under his breath. He knows about Andrew and Stacy's past, so does Randy. And that's what makes them worry. With what Randy saw earlier, Andrew still seems to be interested with Stacy. Randy told John about the supposed to be accident and how they helped Andrew.

"Things seems to be…" John tried to say but Randy cut him off.

"Don't even say it." Randy said emphasizing the word don't. "What are we going to do now? You and Ashley?" Randy asked.

"Let's forget about me and Ashley first. I have the whole eternity to fix that. Let's try to put Andrew on our top list. I don't want to be a lost soul forever you know!" John exclaimed and Randy nodded.

"So what do we do with Andrew?"

"I know the best what to do." John said and smiled mysteriously at Randy.


	15. Here Without You

**Chapter 15: Here Without You**

"Ashley are you alright?" Torrie asked her daughter when she saw her sitting alone away from the rest of the others.

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Ashley asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Honey, I know this must be very hard for you but you must learn to accept the fact that you and John can't be together." Torrie consoled her daughter gave Ashley a warm hug.

"Maybe mom, maybe." Ashley said. "It just hurt me so much when he said he didn't love me after all." She whispered.

"He said that?" Torrie asked, she was very surprised. Only a few mortals she knows would sacrifice their love for the better. And John was one of them.

John was lying on the couch in Randy's room. He was all alone since Randy had gone back to Stacy's room for lunch. Randy had actually asked him if he wanted to go with him.

"You wanna go with us man?" Randy asked. And then scratched the back of his head and looked at him like he just said something dumb.

"Are you alright Randy?" John asked him, he tried to laugh it off but he couldn't seem to.

"Yeah, I know, I think it's pretty dumb. But are you gonna be alright here, alone?" Randy asked him again.

"Of course I will. And who says I'm gonna stay here? I have some business to attend to you know. Even dead people have appointments." He said and tried to push Randy but his hand just went through him.

"Just go." John said and closed the door after Randy went outside.

He was staring blankly at the ceiling as his lips started quivering when 3 Doors Down's here without you suddenly came to the stereo.

I'm here without you baby

But you're just in my lonely mind

I think about you baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight there's only you and me

"Where are you Ash?" John asked out loud. It hasn't been nearly twenty-four hours and he losing his mind if Ashley will ever return to him or appear to him or Randy.

"I thought you were suppose to be with me always to guide me." He said out loud. He was clinging onto any excuse to make Ashley come back. He was hoping Ashley could hear him right that very moment.

"But I did drove her away and told her that I didn't love her. That I just used her." John said softly to himself. Regrets started to gush inside of him but he quickly shook his head.

"It was all for the best." John decided and turned the stereo off and went to the window.

"I might as well go." John said and got out of Randy's room without bothering to open the door. He floated his way to the receptionist's desk and look for a name.

"Okay, Andrew Martins… Andrew Martins, room 206." He muttered under his breath when he finally saw the name he was looking for.

"I could go check on him right now. Or I could just go watch Randy and Stacy for a while." John thought to himself. "I should go check on them first, maybe I could help Randy or something." He decided and floated to the parking lot and saw Randy and Stacy about to leave the building.

"Alright, get in." Stacy said to Randy.

"Okay. No! wait, you're driving?" Randy asked her.

"Well, yeah. It's my car after all." Stacy reasoned and got inside the car and placed her hands on the steering wheel. She honked at Randy two times to make him get inside the car.

"But I'm the guy and it's just so… so awkward to look at!" Randy protested. He was still standing beside the car looking at Stacy.

"Just get inside the car man!" John said from the backseat, he was sitting comfortably with his arms behind his head.

"You?" Randy looked at John, not believing he was there.

"Who are you talking to babe?" Stacy asked.

"Nobody." Randy answered glumly.

"Just get inside the car, besides it's my treat. I'm beginning to think that you don't have trust in me as a driver." Stacy said and pouted at him.

"No, no. Okay, I'll get in." Randy said and finally gets inside the car and John just waved at him. He just threw him dagger looks from the rearview mirror.

"Just take it easy man. I thought you said it's okay for me to come and I'm here to watch over you." John said and smiled lazily at him, he was enjoying every moment of this, knowing Randy couldn't retaliate. Randy just gave him the best what-are-you-my-angel look he could muster.

"Randy? Are you alright?" Stacy asked when she saw her boyfriend sulking like a three-year-old.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just don't mind me. I just can't wait to see what you have planned for us." Randy said, trying to take his mind off the fact that John was there behind him, spying on him and Stacy.

"Why do you want to do this Ash? You're only hurting yourself." Ashley's younger sister came to her.

"Trust me Crys, I don't even know why I want to do this." Ashley said to Crystal.

"Is this how love really is?" Crystal asked her slowly and Ashley looked at her intently before nodding.

"Some say love is a gentle death." Ashley replied and smiled half-heartedly.

"Then I don't wanna fall in love ever." Crystal said.

"Never say never. You'll never know what's going to happen. I have to go Crys. Just don't tell anybody where I've gone." Ashley said.

"Wow! An angel just asked me to lie." Crystal teased her and Ashley just stuck her tongue out.

Ashley came floating in Randy's room. She was careful to be silent but she saw no one. The room was empty.

"Where are you?" she asked in frustration. Then Ashley closed her eyes and disappeared. She reappeared next to John on the backseat. But she didn't make herself visible to anyone. She was scared. She turned her head to see John smiling. He was making faces at Randy.

"Well, he seems happy." Ashley thought.

"I have to take my mind off Ashley." John thought. _"Might as well enjoy myself with helping Randy and Stacy." _

"If you're happy now John then, I have to let you go." Ashley said to herself and leaned close to John and gave him one last kiss and disappeared. John was startled when he felt something touch his lips. It was such a familiar feeling. Then he realized…

John thought. Ashley said to herself and leaned close to John and gave him one last kiss and disappeared. John was startled when he felt something touch his lips. It was such a familiar feeling. Then he realized… 

"Ashley!" he exclaimed that Randy almost jumped off his seat.

"Randy?" Stacy looked at him curiously.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. It's just that I thought I heard someone scream." He said and gave John a dirty look.

"Man! I swear Ashley was here. I swear." John panted like he was out of breath. Randy just looked at him casually so not to make Stacy suspicious.

"I have to go find her." John said. "I need to tell her I made a mistake of letting her go. I have to." John said and floated away.

"So what should I do?" He asked Trish again.

"Offer her your friendship. Stacy's much of a sucker. She's too good in nature that she'll definitely accept your friendship. Then slowly but surely, take Randy off the scene." Trish said simply.

"Are you sure about that Trish? I mean, do you really think Stacy would accept?" He asked nervously.

"I'm sure. I'm her best friend remember?" Trish reminded him and he smiled at her thankfully. "So, I have to go, I have some things to do. Just do what I say." Trish said and lightly brushed her lips with his. He couldn't help but take a sharp breath.

"See you around." She said.

"I'll see you." He replied hoarsely. What is up with Trish's actions? He couldn't help but think.

"Hey, it's me Jeff." Jeff said over the phone.

"Oh! Hi Jeff!" Stacy replied. "What made you call?" she asked him.

"I still haven't seen Trish." He sighed.

"Oh, lighten up, you'll find her soon. Maybe she just went to the mall to buy something." Stacy assured him.

"Yeah, maybe. Stace are you busy?" Jeff suddenly asked her.

"Actually, Randy and I are on our way for lunch right now. Why?"

"I just need your help that's all. It's… it's about Trish." Jeff said slowly.  
"Yeah, when we return to the hotel , I'll see you then we can talk about it, okay?" Stacy said to him and Jeff sighed.

"Yeah, thanks Stace. Oh, here's Trish. Got to go. I'll see you soon okay?" Jeff said as Trish approached him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Who was that?" Trish asked curiously.

"Oh, it was just Stacy." Jeff answered casually and Trish mentally raised an eyebrow.

"What did she want?" she asked.

"Nothing." Jeff shrugged his shoulders and put an arm around Trish.

"So, you're gonna see her later?" Trish asked him again.

"What are you, the CIA or something? I was just asking for a favor." Jeff said.

"Okay." Trish answered but she still wasn't convinced.

"So, where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning." Jeff said to her.

"Oh, I just went to see a friend." Trish answered.

"Okay." Jeff answered and threw a secret look at the room Trish just got out. He couldn't help but feel something was not right.

"Room 206." He remembered.


	16. Read Between the Lines

**Chapter 16: Read Between the Lines**

Randy just got back to the hotel after a very terrific lunch date. Stacy had surprised Randy a lunch in his favorite restaurant. Randy had finally convinced Stacy that he's going to drive on their way home.

"Um, Stace, you go ahead inside." Randy said as he pulled over.

"Why? Where are you going?" Stacy asked him while he straightened her dress.

"I just need to go and take care of something." Randy replied and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I can go with you. Then we can go inside together." Stacy suggested and linked her hands with Randy's. He slowly pulled Stacy close to him.

"I will be quick. Just go inside, I'll be alright." Randy assured her.

"Okay, just hurry up. I hate being alone." Stacy pouted and Randy just laughed a bit with her reaction.

"Now, now… I didn't know you were such a spoiled---" Randy said but stopped when Stacy glared at him. "Such a spoiled sweet lady." He said instead and Stacy smiled at him and left Randy. Randy just shook his head in amusement as he watched Stacy walk away.

Stacy walked inside the lobby and decided she's going to wait for Randy in the lobby. She sat in one of the couches not knowing that a pair of eyes was looking at her.

-

Meanwhile, John was still hopelessly looking for Ashley.

"Ashley! Where are you babe?" John kept calling her name repeatedly. He doesn't care if he was shouting at the top oh his lungs. They wouldn't hear him anyway. He thought.

"Ashley!" he called out again when he saw somebody poking her head _through _the door. Literally through. Half of her body was visible and the other half was behind the door, he guessed.

"Can you please turn it down a little?" she asked sternly.

"You're an angel?" he asked her at the same time. She just looked at him blankly before answering.

"Are you John?" she suddenly asked him and his heart raced.

"Yeah. Why do you know me?" he asked him in return.

"I heard a lot about you." She said a matter of factly as she floated next to him. Then John realized she looked like a younger version of Ashley. He wanted to ask her, where she heard of him but he was looking at her absent-mindedly.

"My sister could keep going on and on when talking about you." She said as she circled around him.

"What?" he asked her.

"So were you calling my sister's name?" Crystal looked at him like a vulture.

"You're Ashley's sister?" John's eyes grew wide open. He shouldn't be surprise, after all, he did see the great resemblance.

"Duh?" she said.

"So…" John started and shook his brain to find something to say.

"So what?" she asked him rather meanly.

"So, where's Ashley?" John asked, feeling pain when he said her name.

"Why do you want to see her again? You drove her away and told her you don't love her." Crystal said testily. She wanted to know if this guy really love her sister.

"Well, everyone could see why I told her that! I don't want her to loose what she has." John answered defensively. _Don't these people read romance books or watch drama? _He thought insanely.

"Well, she lost you." She answered simply and John could sense she was telling the truth and it ripped his heart into pieces.

"I would do anything to make it up to her." John whispered sadly and Crystal looked sorry at him.

"You love her?" Crystal asked him though she knows what his answer will be but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I love Ashley. More than anything." He said. "If only I were given another chance, I would never hurt her and I would definitely fight for her." John added and hung his head low.

"You are so _selfless_." Crystal beamed at him. "That's good."

"I have to go look for her." John said when he thought Crystal would never tell him where her sister is.

"John… Don't worry everything will work out fine. I promise." Crystal ran to him as he was going away.

"Huh?" John looked at her curiously. "How could everything be alright when the heavens doesn't want us to be together." John said.

"Trust me. You'll be together. But you didn't hear it from me." Crystal said and winked at him before going back to the room. "Just read between the lines John. And oh yeah, don't rush into things okay?" Crystal added and this made John think.

"But it is impossible." John thought but who knows, right?

-

Stacy quickly looked around when she felt she was being watched. Then she saw him.

"Hi." He greeted her coyly.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" Stacy asked him politely.

"Well, I am staying in this hotel if you forgot." He said and chuckled to ease the uneasiness he was feeling.

"Oh! I forgot. Sorry." Stacy said and tried to smile at him.

"So where's Randy?" he asked and craned his necked looking for Randy when he saw Stacy was alone.

"He said, he has to take care of something." Stacy said and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Stace, I know this must be very awkward for you. Talking to me. I mean I know we didn't part ways in good terms. It was my---" Andrew started to tell her but Stacy cut him off.

"Andrew, please let's not talk about this right now. I… I don't want to think about it anymore." Stacy said to him in a more pleading voice.

"Please Stace… I just want to make it up to you. I hurt you and then you saw me again and you even helped me even though…" Andrew started to say but Stacy cut him off again.

"Just like what I said, we would help anybody who was in your condition. It's no big deal Drew." Stacy said calmly.

"Stace, can we be friends again?" Andrew suddenly asked her.

"Huh? You what?" Stacy asked him again.

"Can we be friends again?" Andrew asked her again and took her hands.

"Friends? No monkey business?" Stacy asked him.

"No monkey business." Andrew answered her. Stacy smiled at him.

"Alright." She answered finally and confusion swept over her.

"Hey! Stacy?" Randy called out from behind them. Stacy quickly pulled her hands away from Andrew with a guilty look on her face. Randy eyed Andrew suspiciously and then turned his attention to Stacy.

"I thought you'd be in your room by now." Randy said and kissed her while completely ignoring Andrew's presence.

"I decided to wait for you here in the lobby so we could go together." Stacy answered and intertwined her hands with Randy's and smiled sweetly at him. Andrew coughed.

"Um, I am going now. See you around Stace. Randy?" Andrew just said when he realized Randy was completely ignoring him and he's being the third wheel. Randy nodded and Stacy just waved at him.

"You really are persistent." Randy told her and looked at Andrew again questioningly. Stacy got the idea that Randy was asking about Andrew.

"Well, as I was waiting for you, I bumped into Andrew here and we talked for a while."

"Oh, okay." Randy said spacily.

"So, you done?" Stacy asked him and Randy looked at her confusedly.

"With your business. The one you said to me on the parking area?" Stacy reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Here it is." Randy answered as he handed her a bouquet of long-stemmed red roses.

"Wow! They are gorgeous!" Stacy exclaimed, as she smelled the flowers.

"Fits you." Randy answered and walked ahead. Stacy quickly followed him.

"Thanks." Stacy eagerly replied and leaned her head to Randy's shoulder while they walked together not knowing that Andrew was still looking at them. He was bothered at what he was seeing.

_Flashback:_

"_Why do want this to happen so bad?" Andrew asked Trish._

"_I… I just want to." Trish answered, she was confused how Andrew could see through her._

"_You can tell me babe." Andrew told her softly as he ran a finger down her bare shoulder._

"_I hate Stacy!" she suddenly exclaimed._

"_But she's your best friend." Andrew said after he recovered from shock after hearing what Trish felt about Stacy._

"_She's a bitch. She always ruins what I have. She's always been better than I have. It's always Stacy this… Stacy that… I'm sick of it! Now she's trying to steal my boyfriend from me!" Trish sudden outburst shocked Andrew even more that he just hugged her consolingly to hush her down._

"_Come on Trish, calm down." He said and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know why he was doing this._

"_Please Drew, take her away. I don't want to lose Jeff because of her. I love Jeff so much." Trish pleaded while she sobbed on Andrew's chest._

"_I will. Don't worry." He whispered to her and he quickly washed the feeling of jealousy that was building inside of him. Why should I be jealous? I love Stacy remember? He thought as he looked at Trish's troubled face and he sighed and decided he really has to do this._

_End of Flashback_

Andrew shook his head before returning to his own room and he couldn't help but wish that she's waiting for him there.

"So did you talk to Jeff already?" Randy asked her while she was cuddled close to him.

"Oh! I forgot. Maybe I'll just call him." Stacy said and acted to pick up her phone.

"Don't you think it's better if you should just go see him?" Randy suggested.

"Yeah maybe, he did sound serious." Stacy said and looked at Randy.

"Its okay. I can come with you if you want." Randy told her and Stacy's face lit up.

"That's great! Come on." Stacy squealed and pulled Randy.

"Don't think that I'm freaking out or something but I'm having goosebumps again." Stacy said to Randy as they were on their way to see Jeff.

"Why? Are you sick?" Randy asked her worriedly.

"Its… it's because of Trish. She seems to give off bad vibes." Stacy blurted out.

"Babe, be realistic." Randy told her and she just shrugged and knocked on Jeff's door. After a few seconds Jeff opened the door.

"Stacy! Randy!" he said and stepped aside to let the pair in.

"Hi Jeff!" Stacy greeted him and gave him a friendly hug.

"What's up man?" Randy asked him and shook his hand.

"I'm glad you came Stace. I really want to ask for your help." Jeff said as he sat on the couch.

"What do you want to see me about?" Stacy asked him.

"Stace, you know how much I love Trish, right?" Jeff told her.

"Yeah, but you do got a nice way of showing it to her." Stacy teased him and Randy chuckled.

"That's why I need your help." Jeff said seriously.

"In…" Stacy ushered for him to tell her more.

"Stace, I love Trish and I… I really want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to marry her." Jeff said and let out a sigh when he finished his words.

"Oh my! Really Jeff? That's terrific!" Stacy exclaimed and hugged Jeff again. "Don't worry, I know how to make your proposal romantic and she can never say no to you!" Stacy told him. "Not that she's ever going to turn you down. Of course." Stacy added hastily.

"Thanks Stace, I know I could count on you."

"Congratulations man." Randy just said. "By the way, where's Trish?" he asked.

"Oh, she said she's going to meet… meet you guys." Jeff said and suddenly he was scared. Stacy started having suspicions but he didn't tell Jeff.

"Maybe she was on her way to my room and we missed her." Stacy tried to reason.

"Maybe." Jeff just said but he wasn't all convinced.


	17. To Hell With You

**Chapter 17: To Hell With You**

"Hello?" Stacy answered groggily as she answered the phone.

"Good morning sleepyhead." A voice said and this took Stacy's full attention.

"Drew?" Stacy forced herself to be awake and combed her hair with her hand.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, did I wake you up?" Andrew asked in his most charming tone.

"No, I was just waking up. So what made you call this early?" Stacy asked as she went to the window and pulled the curtain aside to see the beautiful sun.

"Oh, I just want to be the first one to greet you a good morning." He answered casually. Stacy couldn't help but feel tickled with his gesture.

"Well, you are absolutely the first." Stacy told him and Andrew let out a small laugh.

"I really miss this…" Andrew sighed and Stacy's heart tightened.

"Miss what?" she asked him.

"This… calling you first thing in the morning and listening to your voice. Hear you laugh when I crack stupid jokes to wake you up." Andrew said as he tried to remember all the times when they were still together.

"Drew…" Stacy said with a trace of warning in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. I hope I didn't make you feel bad." Andrew said as he looked at his watch and his eyes darted to the door, which opened just like he expected.

"Hi!" Trish greeted him and Andrew brought his finger to his lips to hush her and pointed that he was on the phone.

"Is someone there with you?" Stacy asked when she heard the voice, she thought it sounded an awful lot like Trish.

"No… I mean yes, it's just room service." Andrew lied and smiled at Trish as she crawled next to him in bed.

"Oh…" Stacy just said.

"So Stace, will you come down to breakfast with me? No monkey business I just want to make it up to you." Andrew said and Stacy laughed.

"Sorry Drew but I kinda have my breakfasts booked for Randy." She said sincerely.

"Aww! Too bad. How about you and I just grab something to eat about ten in the morning?" Andrew insisted and Trish winked at him.

"I'll think about it." Stacy answered, a voice was telling her to turn down Andrew's offer but a part of her brain was urging her to say yes to Andrew's offer.

"Pretty please Stace." Andrew pleaded and Stacy sighed.

"Oh, okay." She finally gave in.

"Alright! So I'll see you in the lobby, ten this morning okay?" Andrew asked for her confirmation.

"Yeah." Stacy answered, she was feeling a bit guilty for a reason.

"Bye." Andrew said.

"Bye." Stacy replied but Andrew didn't hang up.

"Stace?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"You hang up first." Andrew told her and Stacy remembered this was a game they used to play when they were still together everytime they talk on the phone. Stacy sighed and put down the phone. She has only loved three times, first was John, then Andrew and now Randy. Andrew was her boyfriend and thought she'd never love him because at first she just used him to forget about her feelings for John but she eventually fall for him. Then after the break-up, she realized she still loved John. She and John flirted big time all the time but it never went further than that. She only realized he was in love with her after his death and talked to her through Randy's body. Now she's with Randy and loves him very much but Andrew coming back seems to cloud her mind.

Stacy let out a deep breath and stepped inside the shower.

"Omigosh!" Stacy exclaimed when she returned to her bed after taking the shower. She was really surprised to see Randy there.

"Whoa! Calm down." Randy told her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry it's just that my bed was empty when I left it." Stacy said to him.

"Well, I'm here." Randy let out a small laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Stacy asked him as she sat on the bed and secured the towel around her.

"Well, I was going to call you but your line was busy so I just came here." Randy told her and kissed her again.

"And besides, aren't you used with me coming here every morning" Randy asked her between kisses.

"I was just…" Stacy stopped talking as Randy covered her mouth.

"I have to get dressed." Stacy said as she gently pushed Randy away. Randy looked at her quizzically and just let it go.

"Alright. I'll just wait outside." Randy said but Stacy stopped him.

"No, wait Randy. I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm sorry." Stacy didn't know what to say as she held unto Randy's hand.

"Babe, let it go. I'm not mad at you or anything." Randy told her and smiled. "I'll just wait for you outside." Randy said and touched her chin. Stacy nodded and let go of his hand and he went outside. She quickly looked for something to wear and blow-dried her hair.

Randy leaned his back on the wall outside Stacy's room as he was waiting for her. He was tapping his feet and looked at his watched.

"What are you now, Stacy's bodyguard?" a voice suddenly took his attention. He turned to see it was Andrew.

"It's you." Randy said through gritted teeth.

"How you doing man?" Andrew asked and extended an arm which Randy simply ignored.

"Why aren't you inside?" Andrew asked him.

"Why is that any of your business?" Randy asked irritatedly.

"Nothing. I was just asking. I just thought that since you're her boyfriend so you should be inside with her. That's how it worked for us." Andrew said dismissively, not seeing Randy's angry look.

"Stay away from her." Randy growled.

"Why man? Afraid of a little competition?" Andrew taunted him.

"Why you--- Stay away from her. She doesn't want you." Randy told him.

"It doesn't sound like it when we talked on the phone this morning." Andrew said as he walked away from him. "See you around man." Randy was left shaking with anger as he watched Andrew Martins walk away. His hands were curled into balls and he felt like punching the wall.

"Randy, let's go?" Stacy asked as she walked next to him. Randy was looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Stacy asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Randy answered and Stacy missing the sarcasm in his voice.

"Let's get breakfast, I'm hungry." Stacy said and pulled him to the elevator. Stacy quickly kissed Randy when the elevator doors slid close. Randy wasn't responding much to her kisses.

"_Covering for guilt feelings Stace?" _Randy thought as Stacy pulled away from him.

"Are you sure _you're _okay?" Stacy asked and Randy nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." He answered.

"Is this about what happened earlier Randy? I'm really sorry." Stacy said and quickly wrapped her hands around his neck.

"No… it's not. I'm okay." Randy told her and Stacy kissed him again.

"I love you." Stacy said and Randy just smiled.

"I love you." Stacy repeated.

"I love you too." Randy replied and wrapped his arms around her hips. Then the elevator doors opened when they reached the lobby.

"Wow! You two are so sweet!" Candice said when she saw Randy and Stacy. They just smiled at her and they walked to the sliding door with Candice watching enviously at Stacy and sighed.

"How do you feel about Dunkin' right now?" Randy asked Stacy and her eyes lit up.

"Cool!" she exclaimed and Randy smiled and they made their way to the nearest Dunkin' Donuts.

"So you didn't tell me why your phone was busy very early in the morning." Randy started casually and Stacy shifted uneasily on her seat and took a sip from her hot cocoa,

"It was nobody." Stacy told him and Randy's sight darkened. _"Why was Stacy lying?" _he thought.

"Nobody? Are you sure it wasn't Andrew?"

"Randy…" Stacy said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"It was Andrew right?" Randy's tone raised.

"What's wrong with you?" Stacy asked defensively.

"Tell me Stace. It was him, right?"

"Alright it was him." Stacy answered him as her cheeks flushed red.

"Stay away from him Stace. He's trouble!" Randy told her and Stacy mouth hang open.

"I don't want you to hang with him, okay?" Randy warned her.

"Now, you're telling me who I am going to be friends with?" Stacy asked him incredulously.

"I'm just looking out for you." Randy said to her.

"You're being a possessive and arrogant jerk Randy!" Stacy exclaimed at him. She didn't know why she did that.

"Oh! You want to hang with him! Fine!" Randy yelled at her. He was getting angrier by the second and Stacy seems to be defending Andrew.

"Fine, and you know what Randy? I'm going out with him today. To hell with you. Goodbye." Stacy said and walked away.

"Stacy!" Randy called her but she didn't look back. Randy put his face in his hands and let out a growl as he thought of Andrew's sick face. He remembered what he said to him.

"_Why man? Afraid of a little competition?"_ Andrew taunted him. Maybe he was afraid of competition but he does know Stacy is better off without Andrew.


	18. When Things Get Worst

**Chapter 18: When Things Get Worse**

"Damn!" Randy cursed as he reached his room.

"Hey, cool down." John told her as he plopped on the bed next to Randy.

"How can I cool down? We just had a fight! Stacy and I had a fight!" he exclaimed and threw the pillow on the other side of the room.

"You had a fight?" John asked curiously.

"Yeah, because of that punk bastard Andrew!" Randy said glumly as his eyes darted to John who was looking a bit better since the last time he saw him.

"What happened?" John asked hoping for an explanation.

"Well, I told her not to hang around with Andrew because I know he spells trouble but she seems to be defending him so I got angry and yelled at her. Now she thinks I'm an arrogant bastard and a jerk." Randy said with a huff and breathed deeply.

"Don't worry man, we'll figure it out soon." John said while trying hard not to smile.

"Hey, what's up with you man? You seem… happy." Randy said as he groped for words.

"Really? I seem happy?" John repeated his words as he slowly smiled at Randy.

"Mind telling me why?" Randy asked him.

"Well, I saw another angel." John simply said like it was nothing.

"Then… You fell in love with her?" Randy teased him and John glared at him.

"No! I met Ashley's sister." John answered.

"Really? And did you talk about Ashley? What did she say?" Randy asked curiously.

"Yeah, she sort of have some spunk in her dude!" John said and quickly stopped himself. He shouldn't be talking like that about an angel.

"Oh yeah?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. But she told me that everything will work out fine and she said we're gonna be together. Ashley and I." John said excitedly and Randy smiled.

"Good for you man." Randy answered half-heartedly.

"Don't worry man. I promised I'd help you with Stacy. I'll find out what Andrew is really up to." John said even though they know that Andrew is out to take Stacy back.

"Thanks man." Randy said and drifted off to sleep. And John floated away to the room where his mind kept thinking, room 206. John was still thinking about Crystal's word when he spotted a very familiar figure going inside Andrew's room. When she turned sideways to open the door, John gasped when he finally realized who it was.

"Trish?" he asked in disbelief.

"What is she doing here?" John asked out loud and he gasped when he saw Andrew at the door, then the next thing he saw was Trish kissing Andrew!

"What the hell!" John couldn't help but curse.

"Yeah! What is she doing here with Andrew?" a second voice asked which made John jump.

"Ashley?" he gasped in surprise. He couldn't believe it, it was really Ashley standing there beside him, sharing the same confused expression he has.

"Hey." Ashley said and gave him a small smile.

"You're here?" John asked in disbelief, as he looked her up and down.

"What's Trish doing here with Andrew?" Ashley asked instead, not answering John's question.

"Ashley?" John said softly as he placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "I---" he was about to say something but Ashley quickly cut him off.

"John, please, not now. We have to find out what Andrew, and now Trish, are up to." Ashley said in an expressionless voice as she took John's hand off her shoulder. John sighed silently and looked down.

"_Whatever happened to everything will turn out good?" _John asked himself as he remembered Crystal's word.

"Come on." Ashley waked him up from his thoughts as she pulled him by the hand and towards room 206.

The two of them went through the door and saw Trish sitting on Andrew's lap.

"What is she doing?" the two of them gasped simultaneously.

"So… How did it go?" Trish asked Andrew and Ashley and John listened sharply.

"Just like you said. She gladly accepted my friendship." Andrew said happily and wrapped his arms around Trish's slender waist. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"How could she be such a… such a bitch?" she asked, whispering the last word to a hush tone.

"Yeah, she's with Jeff as far as I know." John said to her.

"So Stacy and I are now officially friends?" Andrew turned to her.

"Yeah, and soon official couple." Trish said in reply. Andrew was wondering why he felt something was not right when Trish said this.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Trish asked him curiously.

"N-nothing." Andrew lied and raised Trish by the hips and stood up.

"Trish… don't you think Jeff is looking for you by now?" Andrew asked her.

"Don't you want me here?" Trish pouted.

"Babe are you sure you're okay?" Andrew asked worriedly. Why was he, Andrew Martins, seemed to be so concerned about her. He mentally slapped himself why he was showing it to her and he called her 'babe'. Trish seemed to have noticed because she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why? And did you just called me babe?" Trish asked rather bitchily.

"Huh? I--- I'm sorry. But don't you think Jeff would be looking for you?" Andrew asked suddenly which froze Trish to her seat.

"You have always been here and… My point is, you really shouldn't be here." Andrew said to her. Trish fell silent as her mind drifted to memories of Jeff.

"I… I have to go!" Trish jolted upwards and left the room. Andrew put his head in his hands and sighed.

"What's happening?" he asked in a muffled tone.

"Trish has got something to do with Andrew?" John asked Ashley.

"It appears she does." Ashley said as she looked at the door Trish had slammed close.

"I'm gonna go see where's she's going or what she's up to." Ashley said but before she could walk away, John got hold of her hand.

"I'll come with you." He offered.

"Stay here with Andrew. See what he's up to." Ashley said and pulled her hand from him and floated away and left John who could do nothing but follow her words.

Ashley saw Trish running down the halls. She was wiping the tears that were rolling down her face.

"What is wrong with you?" Ashley asked desperately. Trish finally came to a halt in front of a door. She pounded on the door and not long somebody answered it.

"Trish?" Jeff opened the door.

"Oh, Jeff!" Trish cried and threw herself to Jeff's arms.

"What's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?" Jeff asked worriedly as he caressed the back of her head.

"Jeff, I love you so much. So, so much." Trish told him.

"I know. I know." Jeff was slightly taken aback by this that he didn't know what to say.

"Come on, take a seat. You look so tensed." Jeff said and guided her to the couch. Trish nodded.

"I'm gonna make you something to drink, okay?" Jeff told her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She slowly took a seat and then she noticed something.

"Did somebody came while I was gone?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, Stacy." Jeff answered casually, not noticing Trish's fiery gaze.

"_Stacy, always Stacy! What the hell is wrong with you people!" _She thought. _"I know you are stealing my boyfriend Stace!"_

John was still at Andrew's room, studying Andrew when a knock came.

"Who's there?" Andrew called out.

"It's me." Said a small voice that made John grew numb.

"No." he cried silently. Andrew quickly got to his feet and ran to the door.

"Hey." Stacy said shyly as Andrew opened the door.

"Stacy? What are you doing here?" Andrew asked cautiously. Did she meet Trish along the way? And Trish seems so upset that she told Stacy about their plan?

"Nothing, I just thought that I should pay you a visit." She said and stepped inside. Andrew smiled. Stacy felt so light headed around him.

"So how are you doing?" Stacy asked him as she sat on the couch. John tried to yell at Stacy why she was there. He wanted to push her to the door and out of the room. But he couldn't do anything but watch.

"Even better now that you are here." Andrew replied turning on his charms. He sat next to her on the couch.

"Great." Stacy said.

"You seem sad." Andrew told her.

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Stacy asked in an unusually high-pitched voice.

"Stacy, I know so." Andrew said and held Stacy's chin for her to face him.

"Is it really that obvious?" Stacy asked him.

"Well, not to those who don't know you well." Andrew answered. Stacy felt like she was lost in a trance in his eyes. Andrew slowly leaned in… Stacy leaned close to him and their lips locked.

"Stacy! What are you doing!" John exclaimed but he knew it was useless, Stacy couldn't hear him.


	19. What's with All The Odds?

**Chapter 19: What's With All The Odds?**

John was shocked with what he was seeing. He wanted to pull Stacy off him but he couldn't. the best he could do, he decided, was to tell Randy about Trish and Andrew.

"But how will I tell him that Stacy just kissed Andrew?" he asked himself. "Stacy what's going on with you?" his voice clear with frustration. He turned to see Stacy suddenly pull away from Andrew.

"I… I'm sorry." Stacy stuttered. What had gotten to her? Why did she just kiss Andrew when she's with Randy? Just because she and Randy had a small fight, she doesn't have to be there.

"No, Stacy. I'm sorry." Andrew replied insincerely. He very much anticipated the taste of her lips after so long. John glared frosty daggers at Andrew before leaving the room.

"I don't need Andrew here. I don't want something to mess our plans." John said his voice full of determination.

"I… I don't know what came over me." Stacy was very upset that she turned away from Andrew, trying to hide the fact that she's going to cry.

"Hush now, Stace. You can talk to me about it." Andrew offered and rested a hand on her shoulder. Stacy slowly turned to face him again.

"Hey, don't cry." Andrew said and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks Drew." Stacy said.

"Now, you wanna talk about what upset you?" Andrew asked her and pulled her close to him.

"I never imagined to be here with you and you, comforting me." Stacy chuckled a bit.

"Well, I hope it doesn't upset you more if I say this." Andrew said smiling at her. "I have always dreamed this to happen. I just really miss you." Andrew told her in a small voice like he was ashamed of it. But it was all just an act and Stacy fell for it.

"Oh Drew." Stacy didn't know what to say. She cupped his face with her hands.

"I'm sorry Stacy. I'm not in the position to say this. I mean you're with Randy now. Just forget that I said that." Andrew said as he held her hands. "I'm sorry for the things I did to you in the past, I really regret them."

"I… I have long forgotten about them Drew." Stacy said slowly.

"If only I could turn back time Stace… If only." He said.

"Stop it Drew. It doesn't matter anymore." Stacy told him.

"We can still be friends like you said." Stacy assured him and Andrew nodded.

"Thanks." Andrew said as he mentally slapped the guilty feeling away.

"So, will you take me out now?" Stacy asked him.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Andrew said and helped her up from her sitting position.

John reached Randy's room only to find it empty.

"Oh shoot! Where is he? The last thing I need right now is to find him wherever he is." John groaned as he started to search for Randy around the room. He was poking his head inside the bathroom when Ashley appeared.

"God! You scared me!" John exclaimed when Ashley poked his side to make her presence felt.

"Sorry. So what happened?" Ashley asked him and John started to feel the sinking feeling.

"Bad news Ash." John replied as he clutched his chest.

"Hey, you okay?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am." John said.

"Oh cool because I thought you were having a heart attack!" Ashley exclaimed. "So what bad news?" Ashley asked her voice suddenly filled with fear.

"Well, um, won't you tell me what happened to Trish after you followed her?" John asked as he flashed her a nervous smile.

"John…" Ashley groaned.

"Oh, alright. Stacy came to Andrew's room." John replied in one breath and never looked at Ashley.

"And?" Ashley nudged him.

"And what? That's all, Stacy came to Andrew's room." John replied.

"Come on John. I thought we're in this together. Oh wait yeah, maybe we aren't." Ashley old him and started to leave. But John got hold of her hand.

"Ashley…" John called out her name in desperation.

"I know you were lying John. Your nose is flaring and what's the bad news with Stacy going to Andrew's room?" Ashley challenged him as he sat on the edge of Randy's bed and flashed him a small smile. John remembered her smile, her smile that he loves so much. He wanted to reach out to her and pull her close to him but he knew he couldn't. Why was his life going to the shits? He asked himself. First Stacy and now Ashley, he sighed in resignation and Ashley poked his side again.

"Ow! That hurts you know?" John told her and he felt his side.

"Were you even listening to what I was telling you?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah, of course I am." He answered with a pout.

"Well, you going to tell me what happened in Andrew's room?" Ashley inquired.

"Oh alright. Well Stacy came and she looked so upset and she kissed Andrew." John answered.

"What? Oh wait! What? You mean he kissed Stacy?" Ashley asked wide-eyed.

"No, I meant she kissed Andrew. Stacy kissed Andrew." John clarified.

"No!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What?" Another voice asked in surprise together with Ashley. They turned to see Randy looking quite haggard on the doorway.

"Randy! Man! I'm not glad you're here!" John said in a low voice that only he could hear but apparently Ashley heard him that she poked him again.

"What did you say?" Randy asked as he strode hurriedly across the room after locking the door behind him.

"Um… Huh? What did I say?" John tried to act innocent. But Ashley glared at him.

"Randy what happened to you and Stacy?" Ashley asked seriously.

"Ashley?" Randy asked in surprise when he realized it was Ashley standing there with John.

"Yeah, it's me." Ashley said in a sarcastic cheery tone.

"I thought it was Crystal or was that her name John?" Randy asked as he turned to John who was signaling him to shut up and stop talking about Crystal. Randy looked at him curiously and Ashley followed his gaze to see John waving his hands frantically in front of him. He quickly stopped and smiled widely at Ashley. Randy who now got the idea just mouthed, "Oops. Sorry."

"Crystal? You met my sister?" Ashley asked John who was smiling horribly.

"Well, um, yeah." John answered.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what did you talk about?"

"Oh, nothing. She just talked to me about keeping it down in the hallways." Well at least he wasn't lying. "Nose don't fail me now." He cried desperately inside. Maybe his nose didn't flare because Ashley ask anymore questions.

"Oh, okay." She just said.

"Well, aren't we drifting away from the main topic." Randy said from their left.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Well, then let me ask you again, Randy. What happened?" Ashley repeated her question. Randy sighed and told Ashley the whole story.

"And then she yelled at me and said that she's going out with Andrew." Randy said in a resigned voice.

"You should've talk to her in a better way and not sounding like a possessive and arrogant jerk." Ashley told him sympathetically.

:"Yeah I realize that now." Randy whispered. "Why was I afraid of Andrew?" he asked himself. He let Andrew get inside his head.

"It's gonna be tough for Stacy to talk to me." Randy said slowly and an idea sparked in his mind.

"Hey John! Why don't you possess me again and talk to Stacy?" Randy suggested.

"Wow! Great idea and that would make Stacy suspect why John suddenly appears again when you and her are in the middle of a fight." Ashley answered.

"You know what Ash, sarcasm doesn't really fit you." John said good-naturedly.

"Well, what do you expect would happen then?" Ashley asked them and they fell silent.

"Yeah, Ashley's right." Randy agreed and turned to John. "You can't possess me, it'll look too suspicious to Stacy."

"We'll figure this out Randy." John and Ashley said together.

"Thanks guys." Randy said gratefully. "But I guess the best thing for me to do is just to convince Stacy and let her see that Andrew's the bad guy and not me. I don't know yet how but that's what I am going to do." Randy said with determination and he stood up.

"Where are you going?" John asked him as he floated close to Randy.

"I'm going to look for Stacy and Andrew." He simply said.

"There's one more thing you need to know Randy." Ashley called after him and Randy turned around.

"Is this gonna be a good news or a bad news?" Randy asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, bad news." Ashley answered and Randy's shoulder's dropped.

"What is it?" Randy asked in a resigned voice.

"Trish is working with Andrew." Ashley said in a small voice and she never met Randy's eyes. She's afraid to see the hurting he's going through right now.

"What do you mean Trish is working with Andrew?" Randy asked in a very surprised voice.

_a/n: sorry for the lack of updates the past few days guys, i have been really busy and next week isn't any different. but i do hope you still continue to read my stories. please r&r this one. till next time!_


	20. Trust

Chapter 20: Trust 

"She wants you and Stacy to break-up because of a wrong idea." Ashley answered finally.

"What? Why? I man what wrong idea?" Randy asked frantically. He couldn't quite believe it. Trish is Stacy's best friend they seem to get along quite well too. "That is just so ridiculous!" Randy finally exclaimed.

"You have to believe me Randy. I saw it with my own eyes." Ashley told him seriously.

"Yeah man. I saw it too I mean she was trying to make out with Andrew!" John exploded.

"It's all messed up!" Randy exclaimed and scratched his head.

"Trish seems to believe that Stacy wants Jeff." Ashley answered slowly.

"What?" Randy exclaimed. "How could she think of that? I mean, she knows Stacy and I are together!" Randy wanted to pull his hair out.

"Will you just please stop acting like this couldn't happen Randy?" John yelled at him. "It's what's really happening so face it!" he continued.

"I'm just not used when these sort of things stack up!" Randy said defensively.

"Just trust us Randy, we'll help you. That's why we're here. And you have to trust yourself." Ashley said patiently to him.

"Thanks guys. I wish I could thank you for this." Randy said dramatically.

"Now stop before you go yo drama on us now." John told him and grinned.

"I have to go look for Stace and try my best to convince her that I'm telling the truth and not acting like a possessive boyfriend." Randy said and walked away.

"Um, we'll be right behind you." John called to him before facing Ashley.

"Ash, we really need to talk." John said as he turned to her.

"Not now John. We have so many things to face other than this." Ashley said blankly.

"But don't you think _this _is also important just like the rest of the things we need to face?" John asked her as he held her.

"Wow! You really are asking me that? Weren't you the one John who thought we are not worth fighting for?" Ashley exclaimed and John thought she had just slapped him with her words.

"I'm sorry Ash, I made my mistakes and I promised I wouldn't do it again." John pleaded.

"If only it was that easy John." Ashley told him.

"Ashley, I'm serious and sincere. I'm sorry." John said and he just wanted to kneel in front of her.

"John please, we have to help Randy." Ashley said as she turned her gaze away from him.

"Do I have to get down on my knees Ash just for you to forgive me?" John asked her desperately.

"I am not God John so that you will kneel on my presence." Ashley said slowly.

"Then, forgive me." John said to her once again and tried to smile at her but Ashley just floated away from him.

"Whatever John. I'm going to help Randy." Ashley said and vanished.

"Oh Ash! What am I gonna do just for you to take me back again?" he asked out loud.

"Maybe someday John. Just maybe. I don't know." Ashley whispered to herself behind the closed door.

Randy looked around frantically looking for Stacy.

"Stacy, where are you?" he asked out loud but enough only for him to hear. Then he saw a tall blonde girl to his right.

"Stacy! Stacy wait up!" he called out but as the girl turned around it wasn't Stacy at all.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I know." he apologized and left. Stacy thought she saw Randy. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and then he was gone so she thought she was just imagining him.

"You alright?" Andrew asked her as he touched her elbow.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just thought I saw someone I knew but I guess it was somebody else." Stacy replied.

"Oh, okay. So you wanna have some coffee?" Andrew asked her and Stacy smiled.

"Starbuck's!" they exclaimed together and Andrew took her hand and they glided smoothly through the mass of people.

"I am really glad you agreed to go out with me today Stace." Andrew said to her and he put his hand on top of hers. Stacy looked at him with confusion before pulling out her hand.

"Drew…" Stacy said with a warning.

"I… I'm sorry." Andrew was growling inside. _"I'm sick of saying sorry when I really don't mean it!"_

"Stacy!" Stacy heard that very familiar voice. She quickly turned around to see a very red Randy Orton running towards her.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I've been looking everywhere for you sweetheart." Randy panted as he hugged Stacy tightly.

"What's gotten into you?' Stacy asked as she pushed him away. She still haven't forgotten their fight that morning. Andrew smiled when Stacy pushed him away but Randy just glared at him.

"Stace, we really need to talk." Randy told her seriously as he imprisoned her hands on his heart. But Stacy pushed him away again.

"Not now Randy. Can't you see I'm talking to someone right now?" Stacy asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"Stace…" Randy groaned and pull Stacy aside so that Andrew couldn't hear them.

"Stace, are you okay? Do you want to me to call security?" Andrew called at her.

"There would be no need to that! Why should she call security on her on boyfriend?" Randy snapped at Andrew.

"Randy! Stop being rude to Andrew!" Stacy yelled at him. "No need Drew, Randy and I just have to have small talk." Stacy said to him and Andrew just nodded.

"Look Stace… I'm not trying to act like a possessive boyfriend like you think but I'm only looking out for your best interests. I'm only looking out for your safety." Randy whispered and he saw that Stacy didn't look much interested at what he was saying. "Stacy are you even listening to me?" he asked as he held her by the elbows.

"Look Randy…" Stacy answered back. "I'm okay, alright. I'm with Andrew and I believe I could trust him." Stacy said and started to walk away.

"Stacy! That's what I am about to tell you! Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to break us apart?" Randy desperately hissed at her and Stacy looked scandalized.

"You're pathetic!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Sweetheart please." Randy begged. "Please listen to me!" he continued but Stacy just ignored him.

"Randy grow up! If you really love me then you should trust me." She said to me and walked over to Andrew who was smiling before with Randy's fiasco.

"Are you okay?" he asked Stacy who just nodded.

"Um, can we leave now Andrew?" Stacy asked him. She gave Randy one last look before leaving. She couldn't help but feel penitent at Randy. She wanted to go at him but her pride stopped her.

"Stacy! Trish and Andrew wants to break us apart!" Randy called out to her and Andrew stopped dead in his tracks. So did Stacy. But Stacy just turned at Randy. "You are so low." She said and stormed away. Andrew breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon." Andrew said and left Randy all alone.

"So where now?" Stacy asked her companion as they got on the car.

"Um, I don't know." Andrew answered quietly.

"Hey, I know what just happened must have hold you down. I'm sorry." Stacy told him and she put her hand on top of his.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing. I just can't believe it when he said Trish and I are working together you know?" Andrew asked her like he was hurt and he looked at their hands. Stacy took her hand away and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, me either." Stacy agreed.

"So why don't we just head back to the hotel?" Andrew suggested.

"What?" Stacy asked surprisedly.

"Well, I won't take you to your hotel room just yet if that's what you're thinking." Andrew chuckled. "We still have time to have some little fun." Andrew said softly and Stacy forced a smile even though she started to feel her hair standing.

"So how did it go?" Ashley asked anxiously when Randy went back to his car.

"Not good. She just like left me alone there and went with Andrew." Randy answered with a sigh of defeat.

"So she didn't believe you?" John asked.

"Well she wouldn't have left me there if she believed me." Randy smiled sarcastically.

"Dawg, chill!" John exclaimed.

"Well you really can't expect a man to chill when his girlfriend is about to be snatched from him!" Randy yelled.

"Randy listen! Where do you think they've gone?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know! I need to think." He said slowly and John and Ashley looked at each other.

"Then we'd better leave you alone. If you need us, just call out my name. Okay?" Ashley said and Randy just nodded in reply and John and Ashley disappeared. He rested his head on the steering wheel and breathed out.

"Here we go." Andrew said happily as he opened his room. Stacy went inside casually. Andrew was eyeing her cautiously.

"What?" Stacy asked, as she laughed a little.

"Nothing, I just forgot how beautiful you really are." Andrew said.


	21. Heavily Broken

**Chapter 21: Heavily Broken**

_hei guys! here's a new chap for all you readers out there. by the way the title belongs to the veronicas! i love em! and i do hope you'll love this chap too! read on folks!_

Randy drove quietly to the beach. The beach where he and Stacy had a special dinner. He wanted to think about things there. After a few minutes, he arrived at the specific spot. He sat on the sand as he thought of what happened that night. It was so wonderful that he thought he could cry.

"What's wrong with you Randy? It's not like everything's over between you and Stace." He told himself and rubbed his eyes. "Well it does seem that way. Who's she with right now?" he asked himself again and he hung his head low. He took a stick and wrote on the sand.

"So Stace, you want a drink?" Andrew asked her.

"Whoa, we just had cappuccino at Starbuck's but yeah sure." Stacy laughed.

"How bout a glass of champagne?" Andrew suggested and Stacy just smiled.

"That'd be nice." She replied.

"Okay, in a minute, I'll just get that champagne I've been saving." Andrew said softly and vanished to the next room. Stacy was humming to herself, as she looked around the room when she saw something glitter on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and saw that it was an anklet. An anklet that she recognized that it belongs to someone she knew. Someone really close to her because she gave that to her as a friendship band.

"Trish?" she muttered to herself. "But why would Trish's anklet suddenly appear here?" she asked herself. Then her mind drifted to the time when Randy yelled something at her at the mall earlier.

"No way." She whispered softly. Then she heard Andrew's footsteps so she fastened the anklet to her ankle along with her own.

"Hey, I'm back. And here's the drink I promised. What were you doing?" Andrew said, smiling widely. Stacy tried to smile and straightened herself.

"Um, uh, I was just fixing my stilettos." She answered quickly and her eyes darted to one of the glasses. She saw there was something white settled at the bottom.

"Oh, okay. Go on drink up. That's the best champagne I've ever tasted." Andrew said.

"Um, Drew I think I need some water first." Stacy reasoned.

"Huh? Oh sure I'll go get some. Be back in a few." Andrew said and it wasn't hidden that he was getting anxious by the second. The moment Andrew disappeared again Stacy exchanged their drinks. Stacy noticed Andrew was back very quickly.

"Here you go." He said as he handed the glass of water.

"Thanks. I really needed that." She answered truthfully.

"So let's drink… to us." Stacy said as she raised the glass of champagne. She looked at him fearfully.

"What's this supposed to mean? That Andrew's really trying to hurt me?" Stacy asked herself. Andrew finished the drink in one gulp while Stacy tried to talk to Andrew to make him busy.

"So you know, I'm very happy with Randy." She told him.

"Really? Doesn't look that way earlier at the mall." Andrew challenged her.

"Oh, it's not a perfect relationship. We have fights, sometimes." Stacy told him.

"Then why not run away with me?" Andrew asked and started to close in on her.

"Drew, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice was already shaking.

"Oh come on Stace. We both know you want this too." Andrew told her. His mind was already spinning.

"Drew, please. Let go of me." Stacy pleaded as her eyes darted to Andrew's hands that were gripping her own.

"Stace, don't play hard-to-get now. You did kiss me." Andrew answered and ignored her pleads. Stacy tried her best to struggle away from him. She kicked his knees. She thought it was enough. Maybe it was because Andrew's grip loosened and Stacy was able to pull away from him and tried to run. But her stilettos made her slip under the shiny floor. She bumped her head and she felt it with her hand. There was a small amount of blood that smeared her fingers. She cried silently but it turned to a scream when Andrew gripped her ankles tightly.

"You can't ran away from me Stace." Andrew smirked at her.

"No, let go." Stacy said weakly. She kicked his hands away with her free foot.

"Ow!" Andrew exclaimed when he felt the spiky heel hit his hand. He tightened her grip on her ankle and Stacy was convinced that he had done a damage to it and with the anklets on it, Stacy could feel it digging to her skin.

"Aaah!" Stacy screamed. But when Stacy thought it was all over and she won't get away from Andrew, his grip started to loosen. Stacy looked back at him and saw him shaking his head furiously as if trying to shake something away.

"Sleeping pills?" Stacy thought to herself, but she had the presence of mind to kick him away one last time to get to a safer distance. She looked back at him once again and saw he was drifting off to sleep. She cried.

"Why didn't I listen to Randy? Why did I have to act like I know it all?" she asked herself over and over again.

"Randy!" she called out his name. She crawled her way to her purse and took her phone. She dialed his number.

Randy turned to his phone which was lying on the sand. It was ringing and he was surprised when he saw Stacy's name calling him.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Randy? You were right. He was trying to break us apart and he tried to hurt me. Oh God! Randy I can't walk!" Stacy exclaimed hysterically over the phone.

"Stacy where are you?" Randy asked in a voice without any trace of emotion.

"In Andrew's hotel room. Please Randy, help me. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Stacy said over and over again.

"Hush, I'll be there. Don't worry." Randy assured her and ends the line. He sighed and got inside his car.

"Ashley!" Randy called out. "Ashley! John! I need to see you two right now." He called out again and Ashley and John appeared on the back of his car.

"What happened man?" John asked him when he saw the look on Randy's face.

"Stacy called me just a moment ago." He said softly.

"And…"

"She said Andrew tried to hurt her." He said in an emotionless voice.  
"And that's your reaction man? She could be hurt right now!" John yelled at him. Ashley felt jealous when John showed much concern for Stacy.

"I don't know. I don't know." Randy cried out. John tried to drive the car himself to get to Stacy faster but he couldn't.

"Can you at least drive faster for her?" John asked him through gritted teeth. Randy sighed before speeding off. After five long minutes they finally arrived at the hotel, Randy handed his keys to the valet before half-jogging towards Andrew's room. She knocked on the door but all he heard was whimpering.

"Who's there?" Stacy's voice finally said.

"It's me." Randy said slowly.

"Oh! Randy! Help me!" she cried out loud and Randy forced the door down to open it. He saw Stacy lying on the floor gripping her bleeding ankle. Randy quickly rushed to her side to check on her ankle.

"What did he do to you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"He tried to put something in my drink but I… I saw it and changed our drinks so…" Stacy sobbed and wasn't able to finish what she wanted to say.

"Hush now Stace." Randy comforted her.

"I'm so sorry Randy… I'm so sorry if I didn't believe you right away." She sobbed she just kept on telling him how she was very sorry and how much she loves him. Randy continued to comfort her and she got tired and fell asleep.

"Sleep now my angel. I'm gonna take care of you and never let anything bad happen to you." He promised as he kissed her temple and carried her like a baby.

"Trish, where are you going?" Jeff asked his girlfriend when he saw she was fixing her hair.

"Um, no where. I'm just going to see some friends." She answered as she looked at him through the mirror.

"So are you gonna be out late?" Jeff asked tentatively.

"Maybe, I don't know. If we have some fun then maybe I'll be out late." She replied and smiled secretly when she thought of Andrew.

"Okay." Jeff just answered though he wasn't convinced of Trish's answer, he could feel she was lying.

"Bye babe. Don't wait for me I guess." Trish said as she gave Jeff a kiss.

"Just take care." He answered. Jeff waited for a few minutes to be safe and he got out of their room. It seems his feet have a mind of its own because it's taking him to a particular room. And he was half-sure that Trish is going to be there. His heart was beating very fast and he was trying really hard to calm himself down.

Trish was surprised to see the room so quiet. But it couldn't be that Andrew was out because he didn't say he was going out. She closed the door behind her but didn't bother to lock it. She looked around and then she saw someone sprawling on the floor.

"Andrew!" she screamed when she saw him lying unconscious on the floor. She kneeled next to him and took his hand.

"What happened to you?" she asked and touched his cheek. Andrew slowly fluttered his eyes open and saw Trish.

"I love you." He whispered but Trish barely heard him.

"Who did this to you?" she asked but Andrew just shook his head. "I deserve this." He answered instead.

"I shouldn't have tried to mess with them. I don't want Stacy anymore. I realized that long ago." He said to her slowly.

"But then why did you… why did you…" Trish couldn't find the words to say.

"Why did I agree to help you out? It's because I love you Trish, and I would do anything just to make you happy." Andrew said and slowly inched his face close to Trish until their lips met and locked in a kiss.

Jeff could feel his heart ripped to pieces from his chest when he saw the sight.

"_And this is the girl I wanna ask in marriage." _Jeff thought and walked away.

"No Drew. I… I'm sorry but I love Jeff." Trish said as she pulled away from him.

"If you love Jeff, then why are you here?" Andrew asked fiercely. "What about those kisses Trish?" he pulled her roughly close to him.

"Let go of me! Those kisses don't mean anything!" Trish said and pulled herself and started to walk away.

"You were just using me?"

"Well, isn't that obvious from the very beginning?" Trish sneered.

"Nobody uses me and just leaves me." Andrew yelled and attacked Trish. He started kissing her roughly and Trish looked so helpless.

"Please Drew, don't!" she pleaded but Andrew wasn't listening. Trish closed her eyes. _"No one's going to help me." _She thought, then she saw the bottle of champagne that was lying next to her. She took every ounce of energy in her to grab it and hit Andrew's head with it. Andrew let go of her and staggered away and gave her a pleading gaze.

"I'm sorry Drew." She said and ran away.

_A/n: hei guys! How are you all? I hope you're all doing fine! Okay so I made this chap a bit longer than I usually write just to make up of the late update. I've been so busy with school and stuff. So I hope you understand. So how did you find this chap? Was it okay? Tell me what you think alright, please leave me a review!_


	22. What's Going to Happen?

Chapter 22: What's Going to Happen? 

Randy slowly laid Stacy down his own bed. He started to brush away strands of hair that covered her face. Randy looked at he peacefully sleeping. He was glad she was sleeping, he didn't want to see Stacy's troubled face again. He held her hand so close to his heart, wishing that by doing this, Stacy could feel that his heart only beats for her.

His thoughts broke when he heard voices. He kissed Stacy's hand before letting it go. He stood up and went to see who was making the noise.

"Don't worry… No one's gonna hurt you anymore. If this isn't the end of the worst, I'm ready. I'm ready to face it just for you Stace." He whispered softly to her ear and closed the door. Randy shook his head. He couldn't believe himself. A few moments earlier he was about to give up and let go of her. Then he realized, he had never been this inlove with a girl. So inlove that he's ready to risk his all just to have her. So inlove that no matter what misunderstandings that would get in their way, he's ready fight them all just to be with her in the end. He sighed and proceeded to the noise.

"Who's there?" he asked cautiously but he didn't wait for an answer because the closer he gets, the more he recognized the voices. He was left dumbfounded. He had never heard these voices in a fight before.

"Trish? Jeff?" he asked in disbelief. The pair looked at him in return. Randy saw Trish's tear-streaked face. Jeff looked like he was in the verge of tears.

"What's going on?" he asked as he stood next to Trish.

"Don't stand so close to her Randy or you'd get dirty." Jeff said with a sneer, Randy immediately got what Jeff meant of what he said. Maybe Jeff has found out about Trish's connection with Andrew Martins.

"Jeff! Please don't do this to me! You're hurting me…" Trish pleaded and tried to hold Jeff's hand but Jeff's eyes were so cold like ice and yet they were burning with anger.

"Why Trish, did you ever think of whether I'm going to get hurt before you went to Andrew?" Jeff asked her with hostility in his voice. Randy knew that if Trish is "hurting" so is Jeff. Maybe he's even hurting more than Trish. He had seen how much Jeff loves Trish and then…

"I… I'm sorry. I just love you so much Jeff that I don't wanna loose you." Trish tried to explain but Jeff cut her off roughly.

"Love? Are you sure about love Trish? Because you know what, when you love someone, you've got to have trust! And yet… and yet…" Jeff couldn't take it anymore, he did one thing he had never done for so long. He broke down and cried. Randy didn't know what to do… he was standing there with his mouth open, he had never seen Jeff like this.

"Jeff… Jeff…" Trish couldn't say anything but Jeff's name. Jeff tried to pull her off him. Trish was cling on to him like he was her life and if she let go, it's going to be the end of her.

And then a door opened and Stacy walked in. she looked so frail and so tired. She must have been awake by the noise made by Jeff and Trish. She tucked strands of hair behind her ear to clear the view in front of him. It was Jeff's face she first saw, she couldn't understand what emotion he was feeling. He looked so angry and yet sad and a bit of pity.

"What's going on?" she asked slowly and her gaze fell upon Trish. Trish's reaction was unbelievable. First she was crying and pleading in front of Jeff and the next took them all by surprise. She became so angry at the sight of Stacy that she ran to her and started slapping her before anyone could react.

"You bitch! This is all your fault!" Trish exclaimed and pulled Stacy's hair and Stacy who was so weak and tired, was so helpless under Trish's hands.

"Trish! Get off me!" Stacy yelled but she wouldn't listen. Randy came first to his senses and ran to the two girls and tried to pull them apart.

"Jeff, help me!" he called over to the other person in the room. Jeff immediately ran to Trish and pulled her away from Stacy.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeff demanded to Trish.

"I hate you Stacy! I hate you!" she yelled to the other blonde. "Jeff don't you know, she's the reason? She wants to take you away from me?" Trish said to him like a little girl.

"What's your problem?" Stacy demanded weakly.

"She's been wanting you Jeff. And you… you! You want her too!" Trish said in a sudden angry voice.

"You wanted to leave me because of her!" Trish said and started slapping Jeff. Jeff was so shocked of what he was hearing.

"What!" Stacy asked, her eyes looking from Randy to Jeff then to Jeff.

"Stop it Trish!" Jeff hissed at her as he held her from behind.

"Jeff? Jeff… I love you so much. I love you… you know that right?" her voice suddenly went from fierce to a childlike one. She turned to look at Jeff and cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't leave me please… Stacy was trying to take you from me." She said in a delirious voice.

"Trish are you alright?" Jeff asked, he was no longer angry. He was getting worried. What was going on with Trish? She doesn't seem right.

"Trish honey? Are you okay?" he asked again and tried to look at Trish straight in the eyes but Trish doesn't seem interested to look at him in return. She was looking around the room muttering to herself.

"Stacy are you okay?" Randy asked her and kissed the top of her head.

"I trusted her. I trusted her! She's my best friend!" Stacy cried on Randy's chest.

"Hush now babe. I'm here." Randy comforted her and caressed her back.

"Guys… Trish doesn't seem alright…" Jeff said worriedly as he continued to hold on Trish. Randy and Stacy looked at him curiously and Trish. They got what he meant.

"I'll call a hospital…" Randy said and guided Stacy to a seat before picking up the phone. Randy quickly dialed a number.

"Someone's coming. Don't worry." Randy said to Jeff but it doesn't seem to have an effect on Jeff because he was still worried sick for Trish.

"What's wrong with Trish?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know." Randy said and kissed her forehead again.

"Randy? I'm so sorry…" Stacy started to say but Randy placed a finger on her lips to hush her up.

"Stacy, it's alright. It's alright." Randy assured her.

"No Randy, I don't think I deserve you after all that happened." Stacy said and started to cry.

"Stace, it was just a petty fight…" Randy told her but Stacy still continued to sob.

"Randy, I just wanna say that, I'm really, really sorry and… I love you. I don't know what came over me that I chose Andrew over you to trust." She added in an audible whisper.

"You don't have to worry a thing Stace, because I still love you so, so much."

John and Ashley just arrived in Randy's hotel room and they were smiling.

"I'm glad, they're okay again." Ashley said and smiled as she looked at the newly reunited couple. She pushed a thought into the back of her mind as she turned to look at John.

"Yeah. Me too. Somehow, along the way, I learned to let go of her Ash. Wanna know why I'm so sure?" he asked her and looked at Ashley and she nodded.

"Coz, I don't feel an inch of jealousy when I look at them so close together. And I just know the reason how I am able to. Ash, it's because of you." John said as he put his hand on top of hers. Ashley looked at their hands, her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"I love you Ash. I really love you." John said.

"John, you know it's never gonna happen." Ashley said in a small voice.

"Ash, I'm ready to face all just for us to be together. Heck, cheesy as it may sound, I would move heaven and earth just for you." John said and it was his turn to blush.

"John…" Ashley couldn't think of anything to say to John with his persistence.

"But, if you really don't want… maybe I should just keep these feelings to myself then." John replied and let go of Ashley's hand. Ashley wanted so much to never let go of his hand and stop him from going away but she knows that no matter she and John try to stay together, they can never be together. Ashley stopped a tear from running down as John slowly floated away.

Ashley didn't follow John, she just stayed there and cried quietly. It seemed to go on forever. John was walking all alone trying his best not to think of Ashley. He tried to think of something else. But his thoughts were broken when he saw a blinding white light…

"This must be it…" John said to himself. And he saw a very familiar face…

"John I believe you already have the slightest idea why I'm here." She said in her angelic voice.

"My mission, my unfinished business here on earth is done right?" he answered weakly. She nodded in response.

"Yes John." She smiled once again and he can remember someone with the very similar smile. John looked away as if by doing this, he can forget about Ashley.

"John you've been a very good man. You've been selfless and did something that no other mortal could have possibly done. You sacrificed your love for the better. And for that…" and with another blinding white light appeared his very eyes, she smiled again and John understood why as he smiled himself.


	23. Stick Around

Guess what guys... this is the end! hahaha. read on and see what happens to Randy, STacy, Ashley and John!

**Chapter 22: Stick Around**

Stacy was looking at her own reflection at the mirror. She frowned as she stared at her bruise on the temple. She quickly applied make-up to hide it and she smiled. She liked what she was seeing. She picked up her earrings from the dresser and put it on.

"Now, this completes me for tonight." She whispered to herself.

She was wearing her midnight blue tube gown for Macmahon's party. Stacy could still remember what happened the night before,

"I can't believe what happened to Trish." Stacy said in a small voice.

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe it either." Randy answered thinking on what just happened earlier. They saw Trish being forced into a straightjacket. They found out that Trish has been suffering severe depression for quite sometime and for what reason, they don't know. She has been seeing a shrink and just lately, she suddenly stopped taking her medications. Maybe thinking that she doesn't need it anymore.

"I just really feel sorry for Jeff." Stacy voiced out her thoughts and Randy couldn't help but agree. Jeff didn't seem himself after Trish was taken away. Jeff bade them goodbye and said he's going to go see Trish and see what's happened to her. But he didn't come back.

"Listen Stace, I know this has been a rough day but… Mr. Macmahon's party is still on and… even though this hasn't been the greatest week for the both us, I…" But randy didn't finish what he wanted to say, Stacy placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"I know what you want to say. I think it's best if we still go, I guess this is what we need to get our minds off of what's been happening. And Randy?" Stacy held his hand, Randy looked at her curiously.

"Will you be my date for the party?" Stacy asked nervously and Randy laughed.

"Well, of course. I did ask you ages ago, didn't I? And we're bound to go together since…" Randy replied and kissed Stacy's hand. "We're _together_."

"Trish?" Jeff slowly called out her name to the woman in front of him. Trish was sitting across the table. But Trish didn't reply, she seems to be more interested at the fly zooming at the corner of the room. Jeff couldn't afford to cry in front of her. He slowly took her hand and for that, Trish seemed startled and looked at him quizzically.

"Trish, honey…" Jeff tried to look for the right words to say to her.

"Hon, why didn't you tell me about this?" Jeff couldn't help himself but ask Trish the question. He wasn't actually waiting for an answer because the doctor had already told him that Trish isn't in the state of talking sensibly at all. "I thought, we're gonna go through everything together… why didn't you tell me you were having problems?" Jeff tried to swallow a lump on his throat, there was something bothering him that he really wanted to let it out.

"Weren't you happy with me Trish? Did I make you sad at all? Was I not good enough for you?" Jeff couldn't stop the tears from falling. He couldn't look at her. He was looking at their hands instead. He was quite surprised when he heard sobbing. He willed himself to look at her. And Jeff was shocked to see Trish crying too.

"Oh Trish, baby… I promise you. I'll never leave you. I will always be here. We'll get through this. I'll wait for you, even if it will take half of my lifetime. I love you Trish." Jeff said and kissed her hand.

She was pacing around the room waiting for Randy to fetch her so they will go to the party together. Then suddenly, he walked in. When he walked into the room, she felt her heart jump to her throat. He was the most handsome guy he's ever seen her whole life. Randy was wearing a black tailored coat and was holding a bouquet of roses.

"For you my lovely angel." Randy said as he walked in front of Stacy. The two of them went to Macmahon's party without saying a word. Stacy was silent and Randy didn't seem to mind the silence at all.

"Speaking through our souls…" 

Randy pulled her close, Stacy just looked at him and smiled.

Randy and Stacy arrived at the ballroom with their hands intertwined. Silent smiles and envious stares followed them as they looked for a vacant table. But no matter how sharp the other jealous girls and guys' stares were, they knew they mean nothing.

Stacy's favorite song came next and she could remember how Trish used to daydream bout the song. She smiled sadly. It was one bittersweet memory.

"Can I tempt you for a dance?" Randy asked her and she nodded.

"There's always a rainbow after the rainfall." Randy said to her. He couldn't care less if he sounded so cheesy but he felt he really need to get those words out of his chest to Stacy.

"It was more than a rainfall Randy and in the end I got more that I could ever ask for. You." Stacy replied and rested her head on Randy's broad chest feeling the rhythm of him heartbeat.

John entered the ballroom and his eyes quickly scanned for Ashley. She wasn't hard to find… John glided effortlessly towards her. He kept a distance. He was studying her closely. Ashley was still unaware of his presence.

"You wanna dance?" John asked her with his hands reaching up to her. Ashley looked at him surprisedly and smiled.

"I'd love to." Ashley answered happily. She doesn't care about what happened the last time. All she knows is that she's very glad to see him in front of her…

"Yeah I know. I love you too." John said to her and Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

"I just couldn't help but notice there's something different about you…" Ashley said in a would be curious voice.

"You think so too? Hmmm… I thought it was just me." John answered and scratched his chin in mock thinking and Ashley just laughed softly and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Your wings suit you perfectly." Ashley commented.

"Thanks… I knew you'd like it. Do you think the angel look really works for me?" John asked her and she just smiled her mysterious smile.

Ashley could feel John's nervous breathing on her head. They continued to dance in total silence as if they were feeling the song.

How many times do I day dream 

_About making love to you_

_I'd take you to a special place_

_Where there's only me and you_

_I'd put away all your troubles_

_On the other side of the world_

_And wrap my arms around you hon_

_And tell you you're my girl_

_So let's go sail away to the night_

_And we'll go faraway from here_

_To a place where our love is right_

"This is so right…" John whispered huskily to Ashley's ear. And she couldn't help but agree. Ashley looked deeply into John's eyes and saw eternity with him. She smiled to the heavens and whispered tank you. John did the same thing. What more can he ever ask for?

_A quiet day in the country_

_Or a rainy night in my room_

_We'll hide away into the sheets _

_If the morning comes too soon_

_An afternoon in your eyes_

_Or a lifetime in your heart_

_Forever just ain't long enough_

_But at least it's a good start_

"I'll gladly spend my lifetime with you…" Randy told Stacy and Stacy met his gaze.

"in your arms, in your heart… forever…" Stacy replied in a hushed tone but Randy could hear it so clearly. As clear as the sweet song playing in the room.

_Falling deeper in love with you_

_Will you be there to catch me girl?_

_Hope you're falling deep with me too_

"Can I keep you in my world?" Randy asked Stacy in tune with song.

"I never thought I'd see the day you sing." Stacy answered and kissed Randy. It was more than enough for an answer.

**THE END**

a/n: so how was the ending? was it lame or...? hit me a review. okay? thanks guys for spending time reading this fic.


End file.
